Street Fighter II: The Sequel
by Spideymrw
Summary: This is the sequel to Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. So far the story features Bison,Ryu,Ken,Eliza,Guile,Chunli,Cammy,E.Honda,Balrog & Sagat. It's not finished. Please review to let me know what you think. This is my 1st fanfic ever. Updated 7/16/
1. Ryu vs Bison

Street Fighter II: The Sequel

**Street Fighter II: The Sequel**

**Chapter 1: Ryu vs. Bison**

Ryu is walking down the street thinking about the two on one battle with Bison. _I must improve. I must continue the fight. _He thought. As he was thinking, he could feel a presence coming behind him. He turned around only to see Bison in a truck taunting him. Ryu gets an intense look on his face and yells, "TEASER!"

He then jumps up and kicks at Bison in the truck. Bison gets a surprised look upon his face. _This guy has a lot of fighting spirit. _Bison thought. Ryu then kicks through the front window of the truck and lands a kick to Bison's face. The trunk spins out of control and skids across the road with Ryu and Bison both in it. The truck eventually falls on its side with Ryu and Bison both inside.

Ryu has small cuts on his arms, face, and feet. Bison has blood oozing from his nose and mouth where Ryu's foot met him. _That stupid son of a bitch! He risked his own life just to stop me. _Bison thought as he slowly crawled from out of the truck. Bison could have teleported but was actually still weak from the fight with Ryu and Ken. He wasn't use to pain and being defeated.

Ryu slowly crawls up to his feet which are bleeding and has pieces of glass in them. _What the hell was I thinking? Oh well, at least now this will be a fair one on one battle. _He thought. "Bison! Let's finish this fight!" Ryu yelled with intensity. Bison turned around smiling at Ryu. "You really want to fight me don't you my boy. Well shall we dance?"

Ryu smirked and got into his fighting stance. Bison stared Ryu down. Blood was still oozing from his nose and mouth. Bison ripped his cape off. Ryu tightened his red head band. "I will enjoy this fight Ryu. This will be the end of you." _How many times have I heard that? _Ryu thought.

Ryu usually did not attack first, but he knew Bison was weak. Ryu being a great warrior knew that when an opponent has a weakness, exploit it. Ryu charged at Bison. _Come on you bastard. _ Bison thought Ryu met Bison with a left hook. Bison blocked it with ease. Bison followed with a punch to the gut which actually landed. Ryu shook the blow off and started attacking Bison with a series of punches and kicks. Bison blocked all of them and hit Ryu with a Psycho punch which sailed Ryu across the road.

"Come on great warrior!" Bison taunted. "Is that all you have? Did you underestimate my power again Ryu? Huh? I was caught off guard last time. I thought this would be a good fight but it seems like I am terribly disappointed."

Ryu got to his feet. _I knew this would be a tough battle, but I can't even land a hit._ He thought. Ryu was actually frustrated. "HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled as a fireball went sailing towards Bison. Bison side stepped the attack. "You want to use power do you?" Bison said. "Well how about this? PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Bison shouted as his entire body was covered in psycho power as he twirled across the road towards Ryu with unbelievable speed. Ryu had never seen this attack performed and he tried to block it but to no prevail. Bison landed the attack straight to Ryu's chest and stomach and sent Ryu through the bottom of the truck (which was turned on its side) right through the roof of it. Ryu was down on the grass.

As he slowly tried to make it to his feet, he could feel the burning pain in his chest and stomach from the attack. Bison slowly walked towards Ryu as Ryu was slowly making it to his feet. Bison took his right foot and slammed Ryu down to the ground and applied pressure. Ryu grabbed Bison's foot and tried to get it off. Bison actually lifted his foot and stomped Ryu's chest again and applied more pressure.

"What's wrong Ryu? You haven't even landed one hit. Perhaps you are weaker than even you anticipated. Perhaps it is you who hasn't fully recovered from the previous battle." Bison told Ryu as he continued to apply pressure to Ryu's chest. Ryu was aching in pain, but knew that Bison was right. _I...have failed myself. I...I was not fully prepared for this fight. Is...this...the end? I feel defeated. _Ryu thought with great sadness and pain.

Bison took his foot off of Ryu and picked him up by his neck and squeezed his neck with all of his might. Ryu struggled to keep his breath but to no prevail. Ryu arms dropped and his body lay lifeless in Bison's hand. Bison let go of Ryu's neck and Ryu fell to the ground motionless.

"What a shame Ryu. We could have made history together. We could have ruled the world. What a waste. Another great warrior has fallen to my power. Well at least now no one will be a threat to me. Don't worry Ryu. Your friend Ken will join you very soon. I will get my revenge on all those who oppose me. Shadowlaw will reign supreme once again!"

Bison turned away from Ryu's motionless body and walked over to pick up his cape. _I can't believe how easy that was. Who am I kidding? I'm Lord Bison. _He thought arrogantly. He picked up his cape and turned around to look at his victim's dead body. "What!" Bison yelled as he looked at the spot where Ryu laid. "Well Ryu. It seems as if I underestimated you," Bison said as he looked at Ryu who was standing up in his fighting stance.

"Your arrogance will cause you to lose this fight, Bison," Ryu told him.

"Is that so?" Bison asked. "I must admit that I like your fighting spirit Ryu. It makes things interesting. I want to have a little fun Ryu," Bison said.

"Shut the hell up, Bison!" Ryu shouted at him. "Let's get this over with!"

"My, aren't we eager for someone who was on the verge of death?" Bison asked with arrogance. "As I was saying before, I want to have a little fun," he said.

"What are you talking about you bastard?" Ryu said with anger and confusion.

"Well dealing with you, Ken, and even that pile of shit Guile, has made me realize that there are great warriors left in this world. Everyone in this world strives to achieve two things. These two things are power and simply to be the best. I believe that I have achieved these two goals, but perhaps I haven't. Perhaps there is a stronger being. It could even be you Ryu. Why, you have survived two battles with me already. I want to truly test my power with the so called best warrior. The question is...who is the best warrior? Is it you? Is it your friend Ken? Guile? Or is it even your rival Sagat? I want to know Ryu. Don't you?" Bison stated.

"If you want to test your power Bison then why don't you finish our fight?" Ryu asked.

"Ah I see Ryu. It's you who want to test your strength. I like that. Well you will test you strength soon enough Ryu. I have a plan. I'll be checking back with you soon."

"What? If you think I'm going to let you leave--

"It's not your choice Ryu!" Bison interrupted. "Have you forgotten who I am? I leave on my own will. Don't worry. I'll be back soon enough my eager warrior. If I was you, I'd be keeping an eye on the news in the next upcoming weeks." Bison said as he vanished.

_Damnit Bison. _Ryu thought. _What are you up to? I can't believe he is still alive. I'm not as strong and focused as I should be. I must continue to travel and fight. Wait, I should warn Ken first. Maybe we can train together. I better get going. It's a long journey ahead. _


	2. Ken & Eliza

Chapter 2: Ken & Eliza

**Chapter 2: Ken & Eliza**

San Francisco, CA

_(A few days have passed since the battle between Ryu and Bison.)_

"Oh Ken! Fuck me! Yes! Yes! Oh God Yes!" screamed Eliza in ecstasy. After several more minutes of love making Ken and Eliza reached their sexual peaks.

"You were wonderful as ever Ken." Eliza joyfully said.

"Yeah well I have reasons to be. Life is great. I'm the street fighter champion not to mention the fact that I got to fight along my best friend Ryu to take down Bison a few days ago." Ken said.

"How is Ryu doing anyway?" asked Eliza. "Have you heard from him?"

"Actually I haven't heard from Ryu since we last saw him. Knowing him, he's probably training hard. You know how Ryu is Eliza. He is very hard to keep up with." Ken said.

"You really miss your friend don't you Ken?" Eliza asked concerned.

"He's not just my best friend honey. He's more like my brother. We've been through so much together. We use to travel the world looking for the strongest fighters. We use to do everything together," Ken said with passion.

"I'm starting to get a little jealous." She said playfully.

"I love Ryu and all, but trust me he and I can't do what you and I can." Ken said as he got back on top of Eliza for another round of passion.

A few minutes have passed by and well…

"Oh honey you're just tired," Eliza said as she consoled Ken. "You just wore yourself out earlier. Plus you have a lot on your mind. You were just in the fight of your life a few days ago with that monster."

"Eliza, it just aint my style to not deliver when putting on a show. I mean usually I can go three or four rounds with you a night. I can't believe I can't rise to occasion right now," Ken said embarrassingly.

"Well Ken let's just get some rest. We'll start again tomorrow morning. Nothings better than morning sex," she said.

"I guess you're right baby," he told her as he cut out the lights.

_Damnit Ryu. I fought by your side only a few days ago and once again I am wondering where you are. It's been so long since we have really gotten to hang out. I really miss you buddy. You've gotten so strong. We have got to fight Ryu. I know you want to fight me too. We must test our strength. _Ken thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Ken, Eliza, & Ryu

Chapter 3: Ken, Eliza, & Ryu

**Chapter 3: Ken, Eliza, & Ryu**

_(It's the next morning.)_

Eliza and Ken deliver on their word.

"I told you nothing beats morning sex," Eliza states as she rolls off of Ken.

"You were right," Ken told her.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked.

"I don't have any plans," he told her.

"Well want to go shopping?" Eliza asked.

"Again?" he asked.

"Well we have all of this money. What else would we spend it on?" she asked cheerfully.

"How about bills," he answered.

"Ha, ha, ha, what a comedian," she said. "The bills have been paid so we're going shopping."

"Oh so now I don't have choice?" he asked.

"Hell no Ken Masters," she told him.

"Wow Eliza. You get feisty after sex," he said.

"Let's just go take a shower and get ready," she said.

"Ok. I'm up for that," he said eagerly.

After their shower, Ken and Eliza sat down at the dining room table and had breakfast. Ken had bacon and eggs while Eliza just had an omelet. She wasn't a big breakfast person. As they were eating breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone Ken?" Eliza asked.

"No are you?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

One of Ken's butlers answered the door. The butler let the guest in and when Eliza and Ken saw who it was, they both dropped their utensils and just stared in bewilderment.

"Ryu?" Ken said with confusion.

"Yes it's me, Ken," he answered.

"What the hell are ya doing here buddy?" Ken asked.

"Ken!" Eliza yelled.

"It's ok madam. That's how we communicate sometimes," Ryu said.

"Madam?" she asked. "My, aren't you polite Ryu," she said as she stared him down with a huge smile. "But hey stop with the madam stuff. Call me Eliza," she said.

"Yes madam….I mean Eliza," he said with a smile and a nod.

"That's more like it," she said teasingly as she continued to look at Ryu with a smile.

Ken saw how Eliza stared at Ryu and started to get a little jealous. _Why is she staring at him like that? _Ken thought. _I better get the attention of Ryu before his charm causes her to melt in his hands. He wouldn't notice anyway. Ryu is so naïve about those things._

"So Ryu, what are you doing here?" Ken asked. "I've never known you to just pop up at my house. The last time you were here, I had to beg you to come. I'm very glad to see ya though buddy," Ken said.

"We were just talking about you last night," Eliza told Ryu.

"Um let's not bring up last night Eliza," Ken said.

Ryu had a confused look on his face. Eliza looked at Ryu and told him that she would explain later as she hid her mouth with her hand so Ken couldn't see. He nodded and then proceeded to tell why he was here.

"Well first off, it's nice to see you again Ken and you ma--Eliza. I almost thought I'd never see you again," he said.

"Oh?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. Well when we parted ways and you drove off, I of course started walking up the road. As I was walking, I could feel a presence and as I turned around, it was none other than Bison," he said.

"WHAT!" Ken yelled. "But how could he have survived?"

"I don't know Ken," he answered.

"What did he do? Did he try to run you over?" Eliza asked with concern.

"I don't know. Before he could do anything I jumped up and kicked straight towards him while he was inside," Ryu answered.

"What?" she asked. "Are you crazy? You could have been killed," she said with astonishment.

"I didn't think I guess. I did get a direct hit to his face as I kicked through the glass," he said.

"Good job," Ken said with encouragement.

"Stop it Ken. Don't encourage such behavior," Eliza said.

Ryu actually had a smirk, but continued his story.

"Well Bison and I got into a battle. He was stronger than even I had anticipated. I thought he was still weak from the battle he had with us. Well I couldn't even land a hit. He was toying with me. He used this powerful attack which he calls psycho crusher. It was beyond anything I had seen. It made my body go numb and I was helpless. He picked me up by my throat and choked the life out of me. I thought I was done and luckily so did he," Ryu said.

"What do you mean Ryu?" Ken asked.

"Well I dropped my arms in defeat…but he must have thought I was dead. He let go of me and just let me drop to the ground. He talked and then walked away. This was my opportunity to get up so I did and was ready for round two," Ryu explained.

"Are you crazy?" Eliza asked again.

"Now don't interrupt anymore Eliza," Ken said.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's ok," Ryu said.

Eliza continued to stare at Ryu smiling. Ken saw this and got an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"So Ryu continue," Ken said.

"Of course. As I was ready to continue Bison said something interesting. He started talking about wanting to fight the best warrior and babbling about power. He eventually vanished away after telling me to check the news in the upcoming weeks," Ryu said.

"What could he be up to?" Eliza asked.

"I bet I have a feeling," Ken asked. "And judging by your look, you do too Ryu."

"Yeah. I was going to start training, but decided I should let you know first," Ryu said.

"Couldn't you have just called him on the phone Ryu?" Eliza asked. "I mean it would have been quicker and it would have saved you a long trip."

"Phone?" Ryu asked. "I'm not too good with technology and besides, I came here to maybe train with Ken."

"ALRIGHT!" Ken yelled like a kid who just got his favorite toy for Christmas.

"Hold on a minute guys. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You two said you know what his intensions are, but I don't," Eliza said.

"Oh Eliza. Can't you put two and two together?" Ken asked. "It's obvious that he is going to hold a tournament."

"A tournament?" Eliza asked. "What would that prove?"

"He is looking for the so called best fighter," Ryu answered.

"Oh so to him the winner of the tournament would be the best and therefore he would face them. Well it's natural who that is," Eliza said.

"Honey thanks, but--

"I was actually talking about Ryu," Eliza interrupted.

"What?" Ken asked with bewilderment.

"Well you are always talking about how great he is and how he has won every tournament he has been in. Also he defeated that Sagat guy and you even said Ryu was the one who was the most instrumental in Bison's defeat," she said.

"Come on Eliza. I could take Ryu any day of the week and he just got his ass whooped by Bison," Ken said.

"Stop being so rude Ken. I know you are tough baby, but I just feel like Ryu is a little tougher based upon what YOU TELL ME!" she emphasized.

"Hey guys, let's stay focused and thank you for the compliment, Eliza," Ryu said as he nodded.

All Eliza did was smile. _He is so polite. What a nice man. No wonder Ken talks so much about him. Maybe I should hook him up with one of my single friends. But he seems to have bigger matters at hand._

"Ken we should definitely start training. There is no telling what Bison has in store for us. We definitely have bounties on our heads. And according to him, we don't have much time to prepare," Ryu said with concern.

"You're right. Let's go to my dojo," Ken said.

"Hey!" Eliza yelled. "What about our shopping? "

"There's no time honey. We have to spend our time training until Bison makes his special announcement," Ken said.

"But you two have already figured it out that it will be a stupid tournament. You're a step ahead. Let's go shopping for a little while and then you can train," Eliza said.

"No," Ken said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry madam, but we can't waste time with that. This is more than just a tournament. I'm afraid that this is the fight of our lives," Ryu said.

"What did I tell you about madam?" she asked teasingly. "Oh ok. I'll go shopping with the maids. You two go train for the fight of your lives. Just don't mess up the house," she said.

She gave Ken a loving kiss. She gave Ryu a smile which he returned. She then got her things and a lot of money from Ken and went shopping with the maids. As she left Ryu and Ken went to Ken's dojo that he had built in his mansion.


	4. Ken vs Ryu

Chapter 4: Ken vs

**Chapter 4: Ken vs. Ryu**

"Wow Ken. This is really nice," Ryu said.

"Thanks. I modeled it myself. You know I need a lot of room to practice my uppercuts," Ken said

"Well are you ready Ken?" asked Ryu eagerly.

"Sure. It's been a while buddy. Give me your all. I won't hold back on ya," Ken also said eagerly.

"Hey are you gonna train in that?" Ryu asked as Ken still had on his casual clothing.

"Oh I totally forgot. I am just so eager to start this fight. I've been waiting for so long. Let me go change into my red gi and then we can battle," Ken said.

"Hurry up. We have a lot of training to do," Ryu said.

As Ken ran to go change, Ryu sat down Indian style and started to meditate. Ryu knew that he must become more focused if he is to stand a chance against Bison. He also hadn't fought Ken in a while so he knew he must be focused for this fight. When Ryu and Ken get together to so call train, they really go at it. Neither one of them hold back. It brings out the best in both of them.

"I'm ready buddy," Ken said as he stood before Ryu in his red gi.

Ryu stood up and tightened his red head band that Ken gave him when they were teens. He stood before Ken and got into his fighting stance.

"After this fight, your white gi will be as red as mine," Ken said mockingly.

Ryu did not say a word. He was completely focused and in his fighting stance. He looked at Ken. _Ken is still as cocky as ever. _He thought. _I will enjoy this fight._

Ken got into his fighting stance and the fight was about to begin. Ken was always the type to attack first and attack hard. He ran towards Ryu with incredible speed. He started with several punches to Ryu's face which were all blocked by Ryu. Ken tried one more punch to the face, but Ryu anticipated this and grabbed Ken's arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Ken fell on his back about 5 feet away from Ryu but quickly jumped to his feet.

Ken started to smirk and motioned Ryu to bring it. Ryu tightened his power gloves and went in to attack Ken. Ryu threw a punch which was easily blocked by Ken. Ryu followed with a flurry of punches which Ken blocked, but after the final blocked punch, Ryu went in with a side kick which cracked Ken's ribs. Ken fell to one knee and Ryu then kicked him on the side of his face and Ken fell shoulder first to the floor.

Ryu jumped up in the air towards Ken diving right foot first, but Ken rolled out of the way. Ryu cracked the floor with his foot and actually staggered himself a bit. Ken with his speed took advantage of this and struck Ryu's face with a flurry of punches and finished it off with a small Shoryuken that connected to Ryu's chin and sent him about seven feet in the air and then crashing to the floor.

As Ryu lay on the floor, Ken took this opportunity to rub his ribs. _Damnit Ryu. You really got me good. _Ryu made it his feet. He was a bit shaken up but nothing too serious. He had a busted bottom lip from the punches and uppercut. _Damn. Ken has really gotten a lot stronger and quicker. He totally got me caught off guard. Focus Ryu. _Ryu thought.

Normally Ken would have charged at Ryu as he was getting up but his cracked ribs were bothering him. Ken pulled himself together and once again charged at Ryu. He decided to start with kicks. He went for a mid kick which Ryu blocked and then kicked Ryu in his right shin which caused Ryu to drop his defense. He then got in a kick to Ryu's midsection and then got his right knee up to connect with Ryu's chin. Ryu's head jerked back and then Ken yelled "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" and connected his hurricane kick with Ryu's face. He hit Ryu about six times but as Ken landed Ryu was still on his feet and Ryu yelled, "Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" and was in the air spinning in one spot about three feet off of the ground and connected with Ken. This super hurricane kick paralyzed Ken and his body was hit with tremendous power, speed and numerous times with Ryu's foot. After about ten or eleven hits, Ken flew from the spot Ryu hit him all the way to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with his back and then came crashing to the floor face first.

Ryu had landed on his feet. _Wow. I've never really tried that move much. This is the first time I've actually used it on someone. I hope he is alright. _Ryu thought.

Ken was still lying on the floor face first. He slowly started to move. _What…the h...hell? I...can't believe he…knows…how to use that…move. And to…do it after…my attack is in…credible. Damnit, I can't feel…my body. _Ken said as he was lying in tremendous pain. Ken struggled to get to his feet. He got to one knee.

"You really surprised me buddy," Ken said as he looked up at Ryu while still on one knee.

"I surprised myself," Ryu said. "I guess I am able to recover from attacks quicker now and then use my own attacks."

"We'll s…see about that," Ken said.

"I'm impressed Ken. You never seem to know when to quit," Ryu said as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Well you…know we were taught by…the same…master," Ken said as he struggled to make it back to his feet but eventually does.

Ken is still aching from the attack not to mention the cracked ribs. Ken regains some composure. Ryu knew in his mind that Ken was already defeated, but he knew first hand how tough Bison was and knew he should attack Ken hard so Ken's body would be use to taking pure pain and recovering from it.

Ken slowly charged at Ryu with a flurry of punches. Ryu once again blocked them but landed with punches to Ken's cracked ribs, gut, and then hit him with a small Shoryuken which connected to Ken's chin. Ken had not recovered at all from Ryu's earlier attack and it showed as Ken was slower and was not able to block any of Ryu's attacks.

Ken lay on the ground but once again made it to his feet. _Ryu thinks I am defeated. I will show him that I too have a few surprises. _Ken thought as he slowly started to recover his strength.

"Ryu! I am not finished yet!" Ken yelled.

_Perhaps Ken has more left in him than I gave him credit for. If Ken can recover and continue to fight from my powerful attack then I know Bison can do the same. I must make the attack more powerful. I must make all of my attacks more powerful. I am really enjoying this fight. Good job my friend. _Ryu thought.

Ken once again charged at Ryu but just as he was in from of Ryu he charged up a small Hadoken which blinded Ryu's sight and then did a small roll and came up in front of Ryu and shouted "Shouryuu Reppa!" as he does a series of dragon punches to Ryu's gut and finishes him out with a high flaming dragon punch that sends Ryu high in the air and then hard to floor.

Ken landed on his feet and got back into his fighting stance. He was still aching and used this opportunity to continue to heal his body. Ken slowly breathed as he wiped blood from his mouth and face from Ryu's devastating earlier attacks. Ryu sat up but did not get quite to his feet. He was holding his gut and chest as he could feel a burning sensation from Ken's attack. _I feel like I did when Bison hit me with his attack. I can see he too has been working on perfecting our arts. _Ryu thought.

Ryu made it to one knee. _It's time to finish him off. _Ken thought. Ken ran towards Ryu and shouted "Shippu Jinrai Kyaku!" Ryu smirked as he knew what this move was. _He's going all out I see. He wants to finish this. Well then I will give him my most powerful attack. _Ryu thought.

Ken came with unbelievable speed and started off with a super kick, but Ryu parried the attack and shouted "Shin Shoryuken!" as he rushed forward Ken with his elbow and then a powerful four hit backwards dragon punch which sent Ken in the air and then hard to ground.

Ryu landed on his feet with his back towards Ken. Ken was still on the ground and in a lot of pain. Ryu turned to look at Ken.

"Sorry Ken but it's for your own good. Take what you learned from this fight and you will become even more powerful," he said as he looked over Ken.

"R…Ryu…..shut the…hell…up and…help…me up," Ken said.

Ryu started to smile as he slowly went over to his friend and helped him to his feet. They both were in tremendous pain. They both had bruises all over their bodies and both were bleeding. Ken had more bruises and more blood. Ken had one arm over Ryu's shoulder and they slowly walked out of the dojo.


	5. Ken, Ryu, and Guile

Chapter 5: Ken, Ryu, and Guile

**Chapter 5:** **Ken, Ryu, and Guile**

Several hours had passed since Ryu and Ken's fight. They took this time to heal their bodies, clean their bodies, eat, and talk about the old days. Eliza was still out shopping. Ken was getting restless so he told Ryu that they should go to local bar. Ryu was reluctant as he wanted them to continue to train and perfect their moves. Ken told Ryu that even God took time to have fun and slowly convinced Ryu to go.

"You can wear some of my clothes," Ken said.

"Just get me a t-shirt and some jeans please," Ryu said.

Ken returned and handed Ryu a white t-shirt and some black jeans. Ken had on a casual blue shirt and black slacks. Ryu changed, but kept his head band on his head. Ken convinced Ryu to take it off and they took off in Ken's convertible.

They arrived at a local bar. They looked around and there were men playing pool, smoking, hitting on the ladies, and even a few tussled around with each other. _I can't believe I let Ken talk me into this. _Ryu thought.

"Hey buddy, let's grab a seat at the bar," Ken said.

As they sat down and had a few drinks, a group of women came over who recognized Ken and started to flirt with him and talk about how he was the greatest. Ken enjoyed the attention, but told them he was engaged. They didn't care and continued to flirt. Ryu just rolled his eyes. _Ken will be Ken always. He has such a beautiful lady and yet he still flirts with these women. I never understood this love thing. There are much more important matters at hand. We should actually be training now. I want to perfect counters to Ken's attacks as well as perfect my own attacks. _Ryu thought with frustration.

"So who's your friend?" a blonde woman asked.

"Yeah he's hot," another woman said.

"Oh that's my best friend Ryu," Ken said. "He's the quiet type and he's single."

The women shifted their attention towards Ryu. Ken started to laugh as he watched Ryu get embarrassed. Ken knew Ryu wasn't interested, but loved to watch the serious Ryu struggle. Ryu was polite to the women and actually was handling himself quite well. Ken was surprised, but then thought about how Ryu's charm seemed to work on Eliza. _I swear you are good Ryu and you don't even know it. _Ken chuckled to himself.

After about an hour at the bar, Ryu was ready to leave. He had gotten at least a dozen of phone numbers. He was too polite to not take the numbers even though he knew he wouldn't call them. Ryu wasn't focused on women, especially the bar types. As Ryu and Ken got up to leave, a soldier walked into the bar. It was none other than Guile.

"Hey, isn't that Guile?" Ken asked.

"Who, that guy that fought Bison?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah," Ken answered.

"It looks like him. You know, I think that is him," Ryu said.

"What are the odds he would walk in this bar," Ken said. "Let's go speak."

"Do you think we should talk to him about Bison?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, but not now. I'll invite him over to my house and we can talk there," Ken answered.

Ken and Ryu walked over to Guile. Guile recognized them.

"Hey, aren't you Ryu and Ken?" he asked.

"Yep," Ken answered.

"It's nice to meet you under different circumstances. I want to thank you for taking down that bastard," Guile said.

"Actually Guile—

Ryu was about to tell Guile but Ken elbowed him and told him that this wasn't the place to talk about it. Guile looked puzzled.

"So Guile, what are you doing here?" asked Ken.

"Well I actually live here in San Francisco. My wife and daughter are at home. I just decided to come out to get a few drinks," Guile answered.

"I live here too," Ken answered. "Look Guile, how about grabbing a few drinks to go."

"To go?" Guile asked.

"Yeah, why don't you come over to my house?" Ken asked.

"Um, I told my wife I'd be at the bar for a little while and then come home," Guile said.

"It's very important Guile," Ryu said.

"Well why not talk about it here?" Guile asked.

"Because this is one of those sit down and talk about it types of situations," Ken said.

Guile looked at both Ryu and Ken and how serious they were. He decided to go. He followed Ryu and Ken home in his jeep. _Talk about a wealthy life. _Guile thought as he entered Ken's home and looked around. Eliza had already returned home from shopping and was on the couch watching TV.

"Hi honey," Eliza said.

"Hi baby," Ken said. "This is Guile."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," Guile told her.

Ken told Guile to have a seat. Eliza decided to leave the three of them alone and went to her bedroom. She knew that this was a serious matter and had already heard the story once.

"So, what's this about?" Guile asked.

"Bison is not dead," Ken said.

"What the hell?" Guile asked with anger.

"I fought him several days ago," Ryu said.

"But I thought you two destroyed him," Guile said.

"Well somehow he survived our fight," Ryu said.

"And it looks like you survived your fight with him, although I can see your bumps and bruises," Guile said.

"Well those are from Ken," Ryu said.

"Yeah and mine are from Ryu. We have been training today," Ken said.

At this time Ryu told Guile the story he had told Ken and Eliza. The whole time Guile had his fist clinched. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man who had killed his best friend and terrorized so many people was still alive. He felt like a failure.

"So you guys think that he'll hold a tournament?" Guile asked.

"Yes," Ken answered.

"Well I'm entering that tournament and no offense to you guys, but I will be the one to take that bastard down!" Guile said with intensity.

"You'll have to get past me to that," Ken said with a smirk.

"I look forward to it," Guile said smirking back.

"Hey don't forget about me guys," Ryu said with a smirk.

They all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Oh shit!" Guile said.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"A friend of mine. She had problems with Bison and Shadowlaw. She will be distraught to find out he is still alive," Guile said with sorrow.

"She?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Yeah she is a detective and nothing more Ken. I'm a married man remember," Guile said.

"Yeah Ken and you are an engaged man," Ryu said.

"Well you are single, Ryu," Ken said.

"This isn't the time for love matching Ken," Ryu said.

"Yeah, we have serious matters at hand," Guile said.

"Yeah you're right," Ken said.

"So this detective you speak of, what is her name?" Ryu asked.

"Her name is Chun-li," Guile said.

"What did Bison do to her?" Ken asked.

"It's not my place to say," Guile said.

"Oh come on Guile," Ken said.

"If you want to know, you'll have to ask her," Guile said.

"Where is she?" Ken asked.

"She is actually in New York right now," Guile said.

"Well she should probably come here," Ken said. "There's no telling what Bison will try to do while we sit here and wait for that SOB."

"That might not be a bad idea," Guile said.

"I can send my private jet to get her," Ken said.

"I see there's good money in Street Fighting," Guile said.

"Yeah, but I also get money from my father," Ken said.

"You still get an allowance?" Guile asked. "You're a grown man."

Ryu started to chuckle.

"Anyway don't you think you should call her?" Ken asked trying to change the subject.

"This is going to be one of the toughest calls I've ever had to make," Guile said.

"Well I think that it would be best to deliver such news in person," Ryu said.

"How do I get her to come without telling her why?" Guile asked.

"Just tell her that it's an emergency." Ken said.

"Oh alright," Guile said.

Guile used his cell phone to call Chun-li. He only got her answering machine. He left a message on her phone telling her to expect a private jet tomorrow afternoon.

"The time zones are different so it'll be morning for us when her private jet gets to NY," Guile said.

"I have the fastest private jet there is," Ken braggingly said.

"Is that so?" Guile asked.

"Yeah, she'll be here in no time," Ken said.

"Well if that's the case, we ought to send her here today," Ryu said. "There's no point in waiting."

"She's not even home," Guile said.

"Just call back and tell her to expect a private jet to pick her up today," Ken said.

"Oh alright," Guile said as he called her back.

He left another message on her phone and told her to expect that private jet today instead of tomorrow. He told her that is very urgent that she gets here.

"Well I'll go ahead and send the jet to NY so it can be waiting for her," Ken said as he made a phone call. "Oh yeah, what's the address Guile?" Ken asked.

Guile told him and then he decided to call his wife to let her know what was up. It wasn't a pleasant conversation to say the least. His wife always worried about him and his obsession with Bison. He promised her that he would not get himself killed.

"Well everything is set so she should get here sometime before the day is over," Ken said.

"I'm sure she'll call me back," Guile said. "She isn't too good at taking orders even though she is a detective."

"Well what do we do while we wait?" Ken asked.

"We train," Ryu said with seriousness.

"Ryu, I'm a little tired," Ken said.

"Ken that's why you'll never know your full potential," Ryu said as he walked into another room.

"Is he always so serious?" Guile asked.

"For the most part. He wasn't always like that. Something happened that changed him completely," Ken said.

"What happened?" Guile asked.

"It's not my place to say," Ken said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha you bastard," Guile said as he and Ken started laughing.


	6. Ryu’s training

Chapter 6: Ryu's training

**Chapter 6: Ryu's training**

Ryu went into another room to change back into his gi.

_I can't believe Ken. Too tired? He knows better than that. He has so much power and potential. His arrogance and laziness has always slowed him down. He showed me some incredible moves during our fight. He should train harder and harder to perfect those moves. Has he forgotten he was defeated? I must train to perfect my moves. I never even had a chance to use them against Bison. I was fighting with so much anger that I wasn't even focused. It almost cost me my life. _Ryu thought.

Ryu walked to Ken's dojo. It was still damaged a little from his training with Ken. Ryu sat down on the floor and started meditating. While in his meditation, he thought about Bison, and also his master. He thought about what his master taught him over the years. He thought about what it truly meant to be a Shotaken warrior. He thought about of his past battles and what has brought him back to this point. He thought about that the fight of his life is ahead of him and thought about what the repercussions would be if he was defeated again. The more he concentrated, the more his body and mind was at ease. He started to get a blue flow of energy all over his body. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"SHINKUU HADOKEN!" he yelled as bolts of lighting came from within his body as he held and then released a large burst of energy from his hands.

The fireball went through one of Ken's walls in the dojo and outside as it hit a tree and knocked it down.

Ryu was shocked. _Damn. I wasn't expecting it to be like that. That move could kill someone instantly if I don't use it carefully. _He thought to himself as he looked outside through the hole he had made.

"I hope Ken doesn't charge me for this," he said under his breath.

Ryu decided to leave the dojo and go outside to train so he wouldn't completely destroy Ken's dojo.

He trained very hard. He practiced several different techniques that his master had taught him as well as some he had learned from other fighters. He practiced his Hadoken attack as well as his Shoryuken attack. He decided to even practice his Shinkuu and Shin attacks as well. He trained for several hours before he was interrupted by Eliza.

"What did you do to the dojo?" Eliza asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ryu said.

"It's ok. Ken has put holes through the ceiling on numerous occasions. He has even set it on fire before," she said laughing.

Ryu started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, come eat," Eliza said.

"Oh I should continue to train," Ryu said.

"You've been at it for hours and its getting late," Eliza said. "Come eat something. Even fighters need to eat to stay healthy," she said as she winked at Ryu.

Ryu knew he was hungry and decided to give in and eat.

"You need to get cleaned up first Ryu," Eliza said as they walked through the hole in the dojo.


	7. Dinner conversation

Chapter 7: Dinner conversation

**Chapter 7: Dinner conversation**

Ryu was getting cleaned up and ready for dinner. Eliza was helping to prepare the meal while Ken and Guile were in the living room talking. After Ryu got cleaned up he changed back into his gi.

"Hurry up Ryu!" Ken yelled. "We're hungry as hell."

"Ken!" Eliza yelled.

"Sorry," Ken said.

Ryu walked into the dining room with his gi still on. He looked around and saw Ken, Guile, Eliza, and two other women sitting at the table. It was Chun-li and Cammy. They had come during the time Ryu was training. Cammy was with Chun-li at the time of the message so she wanted to go with her.

"Ryu why don't you change into something else?" Eliza asked.

"Oh well I am comfortable in what I am wearing," Ryu answered.

"But it's so dirty and you just cleaned yourself up," Eliza said. "Take it off so it can at least be washed."

Ryu went back into the other room and changed back into what Ken had let him borrow.

"Ryu hurry up!" Ken yelled.

Eliza gave him a stern look.

After several minutes Ryu came back into the dining room.

Ken sat at the head of the table and Eliza sat at the other end. Guile sat on the left side and Chun-li and Cammy sat on the right side. Ryu had a plate set up beside Guile. He sat down at the table.

"Good let's eat," Ken said.

"Wait a minute," Eliza said. "First you should introduce Ryu to our other guests."

"Hi. My name is Cammy," she said.

Cammy was wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt. She had her hair in a long braided pony tail with a black bow. Chun-li was wearing white jeans and a yellow shirt with her hair down.

"My name is Ryu," he said as he nodded.

"And my name is Chun-li," she said with a smile.

"Please to meet you," Ryu said.

_So this is the legendary Street Fighter Ryu. He looks so sexy. I wonder if he has someone special in his life. _Chun-li thought.

"Now that we all have met, let's eat," Ken said.

Ken, Guile, and Ryu all dug into their food like savages. Eliza, Chun-li, and Cammy just looked at them eating and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ken asked with his mouth stuffed with food.

"The way guys eat," Eliza said.

Guile, Ken, and Ryu looked at each other and started laughing and Ken started to choke on a piece of meat. Guile helped him get it out. They all started to laugh. Well everyone except for Ken. As they continued to eat, Eliza struck up a conversation.

"So how long have you two known each other?" she asked Chun-li and Cammy.

"Not very long," Chun-li said.

"She helped me get from under Bison's control," Cammy said.

"You were under Bison's control too?" Eliza asked.

"Too?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah that bastard had me under his control," Ken said.

"Did you kill anyone?" Cammy asked with sorrow.

"No, but I tried to kill Ryu," Ken said with sorrow.

"Really?" Chun-li asked.

"Yeah, Bison captured me and took me under his control. He made me believe that Ryu was my enemy. He brought me to Japan to fight Ryu, but Ryu wouldn't fight me back. He helped me remember who he was and who I was," Ken said.

"I hate that stupid bastard!" Cammy said as she punched the table. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Cammy," Eliza said.

Ryu was listening to the conversation and thought this was a good time to tell them about Bison since his name had been brought up.

"Um I hate to tell the both of you this but--

"We already know," Chun-li interrupted.

"Yeah Ryu. While you were out training we told them," Ken said.

"Oh," Ryu said.

"I can't believe he is still alive," Cammy said.

"I'm sorry I failed you," Ryu said.

"What?" Cammy asked with confusion.

"I had two opportunities to destroy Bison and I didn't do it," Ryu said.

"You can't blame yourself Ryu," Guile said. "We all had our chances and didn't deliver."

"Yeah and trust me, we WILL win next time," Ken said.

_Wow. He is so polite. He apologized to Cammy even though he has never known of her or her issues with Bison. _Chun-li thought.

"I guess Bison has affected everyone here in one way or another," Eliza said.

"How has he affected you?" Cammy asked.

"I mean I've never met that monster but he kidnapped my fiancée and then eventually tried to kill him," Eliza said.

"I see your point," Cammy said.

"Wouldn't you be devastated if you had someone like me kidnapped?" Ken asked playfully to Cammy.

She looked at him and started to smile. Eliza saw the smile and now she had an uneasy feeling.

"So are you single Cammy?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"You know Ryu is single," Ken said.

Ryu almost choked on his food. He hated when Ken told females that he was single. He did not like trying to get fixed up. He felt like he had no time for love. The only love he had time for was the love of the fight.

Cammy saw how uncomfortable Ryu looked and started laughing. Guile started to chuckle a little. Chun-li just stared at Ryu.

_So he IS single. I wonder why. He probably doesn't have time for a relationship. Or maybe he is just a shy person. I can't be thinking about this right now though. I have to stay focused on Bison. _Chun-li thought.

"Ken, I'm not really looking at the moment. I mean yeah someday I want a man, but I want to be single for awhile," Cammy said.

"How about you Chun-li?" Ken asked.

"Well….um I am single and I…feel the same as Cammy," she said embarrassingly.

"You don't sound too convincing," Ken said. "Ryu is a nice guy."

"I'm sure he is but I'd have to get to know him better first," she said.

Ryu's face was red by this point. He was so embarrassed. His best friend was trying to hook him up with two women he had just met.

"Ken you should stay focused on what lies ahead of you," Ryu said.

"Listen to the human fortune cookie," Ken said.

Cammy started to chuckle. Ryu kept his head down and continued to eat. Chun-li looked at Ryu with a smile and then continued to eat.

"So what are you guys doing after dinner?" Eliza asked.

"Training," Ryu said very seriously.

"So you guys are training?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not," Ken said.

"I'm going to get back to my wife and little girl," Guile said.

"I'll train with you," Chun-li said.

"Me too," Cammy said.

"Oh so I guess it'll be me and you tonight Ken," Eliza said.

"Yeah we can go catch a movie," he said.

"Ken you need to train more," Ryu said.

"I'll train tomorrow," Ken said. "You should come with us."

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood," he said.

"Can I come?" Cammy asked.

"I thought you wanted to train," Eliza said.

"Well, I can wait till tomorrow like Ken," she said.

"Well you're more than welcome to come," Eliza said.

"Yeah and you can come too Chun-li," Ken said.

_If Guile is going home, and Ken, Eliza, and Cammy are going to the movies, then that would leave me alone with Ryu to get to know him. _Chun-li thought.

"I'll decline your offer," she said. "I would love to train with the legendary Ryu tonight."

"I'm not legendary," he said modestly.

"Oh yes you are. Stop selling yourself short. Everyone has heard about you," Cammy said.

"Well then it's settled," Ken said. "We'll be at the movies, Guile will be gone, and you two can well…train."

Ryu could hear the sarcasm in Ken's voice. After dinner they all went into the living room to talk for a little while. Ken called to see what time the movies started and realized they didn't have long to get there. Guile went home while Cammy, Ken, and Eliza headed for the movies. This left Ryu and Chun-li at Ken's house.


	8. Ryu vs Chunli

Chapter 8: Ryu vs

**Chapter 8: Ryu vs. Chun-li**

Ryu and Chun-li sat down on the couch.

_What do I say to him? And why am I so flustered. I mean I had a crush on Guile but I didn't feel like this. I just met him. Maybe it's because he took on my worst enemy. Maybe it is his dedication. _

As she was thinking, Ryu got up from the couch and walked into another room.

_Is he going to train already? I thought maybe we could sit down and talk for awhile. _She thought.

Ryu walked back in and had changed into his gi. He had his red headband in his hand and looked at Chun-li.

"So are you ready to train?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but give me a chance to change into my fighting gear," she said.

"I'll sit here and wait," Ryu said.

After several minutes, Chun-li came back in changed into her fighting gear. She had on her usual blue outfit with her hair in the two bows.

_Wow. She looks amazing and fit. This should be an excellent training session. _Ryu thought.

"I'm ready Ryu," she said.

Ryu walked her to Ken's dojo.

"Sorry about the mess. I kind of got carried away training earlier," Ryu said.

"You did that?" Chun-li asked with amazement as she saw the huge hole in the wall.

"Well yes I did," Ryu said.

"With what?" Chun-li asked.

"The energy within my body," Ryu said.

"Oh your ki," Chun-li said.

Ryu was shocked and amazed that she knew about ki.

"You know about that?" Ryu asked.

"Of course silly. I'm not naïve. I have been in a few tournaments in my life. I also trained under Gen for awhile," Chun-li said.

"Really?" Ryu asked with amazement. "I haven't seen him in a long time," Ryu said.

"You knew him?" Chun-li asked.

"Yeah. Ken and I were in several tournaments with him. I actually defeated him before I fought Sagat for the first time," Ryu said.

"Wow. Then this should be an interesting fight," Chun-li said with a smile.

"Well let's get to it," Ryu said.

"I won't go easy on you," Chun-li said.

"Good," Ryu said.

Chun-li walked to one end of the dojo as Ryu stood at the other. They stared at each other. Ryu then looked down at his red head band, which was still in his hand, and then proceeded to put it on his head and tightened it up.

_That head band must have special meaning to him. I can see he is serious about this fight. I hope I know what I am getting myself into. I barely defeated Vega and this guy looks like he could easily defeat that bastard. Well what doesn't kill me will make me stronger. I am confident that I can take him down. Maybe I can impress him with my fighting moves. _Chun-li thought as she stared him down.

_Show me what you have Chun-li. I've never seen you in battle so I don't know what to expect. That is a good thing. This fight can only make me stronger. _ Ryu thought.

Chun-li proceeded to walk towards Ryu and was about five feet from him and bowed. Ryu returned the gesture and proceeded to tighten up his gloves. Chun-li proceeded to rush towards Ryu and started with several jabs to his face and then kicked him in the gut and did a standing kick to his head which sailed him back.

_Damn. She is lightning quick. She is much quicker than Ken and her kicks are more powerful. What's your true potential Chun-li? _Ryu thought as he wiped blood from his mouth.

_That was too easy. I wonder if he is testing me. Well I'll pass Ryu. _Chun-li thought.

Chun-li charged at Ryu again with furious punches and kicks. Ryu was able to block them this time but the kicks still did damage to his arms. As she went for another punch, Ryu grabbed her arm with his left hand and punched her in the jaw with his right fist. He then proceeded with a roundhouse kick that sent her sailing back a few feet. Ryu charged her and did a quick jump kick which connected with her mouth. He then proceeded with several left and right jabs to her face and then one to the gut. He then grabbed her and threw her to the other side of dojo. She landed on her feet.

_Wow. She has great endurance and agility. She also has a tough body. She isn't even bleeding. I am really impressed. _Ryu thought.

_His hits hurt like hell. I almost was knocked out by his punches. Thank God he threw me instead of hitting me again. _Chun-li thought.

Chun-li and Ryu circled each other. Ryu was bleeding a little from Chun-li's kick, but also because he had not fully healed from his training with Ken. Ryu stopped the circling by charging at Chun-li. Chun-li jumped over Ryu and as he turned his head she landed a powerful punch to his left jaw and then to his right jaw and then proceeded to kick him in his gut. As she kicked him in the gut he grabbed her foot, spun her around and as she turned around, hit punched her in the gut and yell "SHORYUKEN!" as he connected with her chin sending her sailing in the air. She fell flat on her back as Ryu landed on his feet.

She slowly got up and Ryu proceeded to attack. He landed punches to her face and stomach, and then got her right side with a side kick. He then kicked her chin and her head hit his chest. He grabbed her and he tossed her across the dojo, but she jumped on a wall and charged back at Ryu. She landed several punches to his face and then leaped behind him and yelled "KIKOKEN!" as a burst of energy sailed from her hands and struck Ryu in the back and sent him to his knees.

She then leaped over him while he was still on his knees. _I'll show him an attack he'll never forget. _Chun-li thought. As she prepared for an attack Ryu rolled towards her and foot swept her. She landed on her butt. As soon as she got up Ryu yelled "TATSUMAKI SENKU KYAKU!" as he connected with his hurricane kick to Chun-li's head. She went sailing to the ground a few feet away from Ryu.

_He wants to kick? I'll show him. _Chun-li thought as she tried to get to her feet.

As she slowly tried to make it to her feet Ryu charged at her. As he came closer she put one of her hands on the floor as balance and she proceeded to kick him in his privates. As Ryu grabbed this area, Chun-li yelled "SPINNING BIRD KICK!" and hit Ryu with this devastating upside down spinning kick multiple times. She used her arms to flip back to her feet. _It's time to finish him off. _She thought. "HAZAN TENSHOU KYAKU!" she yelled as she proceeded to attack Ryu with a devastating super combo of kicks to his thighs, stomach, head and she finished it off with several lighting kicks. Ryu went sailing to the wall and slid down. Ryu didn't look like he would be getting up from this fight. He hadn't fully recovered from the low blow as that had never happened to him. Ryu didn't fight many females in tournaments and the few he did, never used that tactic. Ryu's entire body felt numb.

Chun-li jumped in the air and started celebrating. She then looked at Ryu and slowly walked towards him. Her body was aching from the fight. Ryu looked up at her and smiled. She helped him to his feet.

"Ready for another round?" Ryu asked.

"Are you serious?" Chun-li responded.

"Sure," Ryu said.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" she asked.

"Well I was just defeated by you and—

"Hey. What is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"No it's not a bad thing. I didn't mean it as an insult. What I mean is I was just defeated and I--

"I know what you mean," Chun-li said. "I was just teasing you."

"Oh. So ready for another round?" Ryu asked.

"No, Ryu," Chun-li said. "You need to learn how to relax."

"There's no time to relax," Ryu said. "Bison can strike at any moment."

"Ryu if Bison were to show up now, you would lose," Chun-li said.

"That's why I want to train," Ryu said.

"Ryu you are powerful enough to beat Bison," she said. "You just need to learn how to relax."

"You think I'm powerful enough?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu you lost this fight because you weren't relaxed. You were too uptight and you were tired. Neither your mind nor your body was 100 percent. You pushed yourself too hard with training. When I got here I was told you were training. After you ate, you wanted to train. Even now you want to fight me again. You know you haven't fully recovered. Ken told me about how you attacked Bison when he was in the truck. That's ridiculous!" Chun-li said with passion and pure emotion.

Ryu looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was. _Perhaps there's more to the fight than just the fight. _Ryu thought.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn," Ryu said.

"No. You just need to RELAX!" she said.

Ryu and Chun-li looked at each other and started laughing. They decided to go clean themselves up. Ryu showed her where the shower was. As she took a shower, Ryu went to another bathroom to clean up.


	9. Ryu & Chunli

Chapter 9: Ryu & Chun-li

**Chapter 9: Ryu & Chun-li**

_Ryu is so amazing. I hope I really impressed him. He sure impressed me. I mean he was ready to fight again after my most powerful attack. I think I'm falling for this guy. But why? We just met. I don't even know much about him. Damnit Chun-li. Don't do this to yourself. _She thought as she continued to shower.

_What an incredible woman. Her strength in her legs is second to none. She could kick someone's head off if she wanted to. She is wise as well. I must learn to relax my mind and body more. She truly believes I am powerful enough to beat Bison. It was an honor to fight her. I've never had a better time fighting someone. I enjoyed my time with her more than when Ken and I fight. _Ryu thought as he continued to shower.

After about an hour, Ryu and Chun-li met in the living room. Chun-li put on a long shirt that went down to her ankles. Ryu put his gi back on.

"Aren't you supposed to be washing that?" Chun-li asked. "And besides you just took a shower. You should definitely change into something more comfortable."

"Um…yeah I am. I don't have anything else to wear. I mean except what Ken had let me borrow, but I'm not comfortable in that clothing," Ryu said.

"Well just find some night clothes from him. I'm sure he won't mind," Chun-li said.

"Ok. And I see you are in night clothes," Ryu said. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah. Cammy and I both are staying. Eliza insisted that we stay," she said.

"She is such a sweet woman," Ryu said.

"Are you staying?" Chun-li asked.

"I guess so," Ryu said.

Chun-li smiled as Ryu left to find some of Ken's night clothes. Chun-li sat on the couch and thought to herself.

_This could be interesting. I'm spending a night with the strongest man in the world. This will be a great time to get know him better. He seems so sweet and he knows how to fight. And I have a strong feeling that he will be the one to take care of that bastard. I was so hurt when knowing that Bison was alive. Ryu makes me feel so at ease. The more we fought the better and safer I felt. Bison will die. If not at my hands then it will be at Ryu's._

Ryu came back with a white t-shirt and white silk pajamas. Ryu wasn't comfortable in the pajamas, but didn't think it would be appropriate to walk around in boxers in front of Chun-li. Ryu sat next to Chun-li and they struck up a conversation.

"So how long have you been practicing martial arts?" Chun-li asked.

"Since I was a child," Ryu answered.

"With your parents?" she asked.

"I never knew my parents. I was told that they died when I was a baby. My master took me under his wing. He raised me," Ryu said.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry," Chun-li said. _Way to go dumbass. You've depressed him. _She thought to herself.

"It's ok," Ryu said.

"So how is your master?" she asked.

"He died several years ago," Ryu said.

_Not again! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _ She thought.

"I'm sorry again," she said.

"Don't be," Ryu said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" she asked.

"I believe he was murdered," Ryu said.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah. One day I was going to visit him and I saw a mysterious man standing over him. I thought it might be his brother, but this guy looked different. He looked like a demon. He had red eyes and bright orange hair. His gi was completely black and he had this fiery red ki flowing. He looked back at me and then vanished," Ryu said. "I believe he killed my master and I have been searching for him since that day, but have yet to find him."

"Is that why you really fight?" Chun-li asked.

"Partially. I want to meet the demon that killed the man who was a father to me," Ryu said.

"Do you want to kill him?" she asked.

"I use to. I had so much hatred inside. I want to beat him. I want to awaken him," Ryu said.

"Awaken?" Chun-li asked.

"Yes. There is something called Dark Hadou. If you are succumbed to it, you become a relentless powerful demon," Ryu said.

"Oh and you believe this man has been succumbed to that," Chun-li said.

"Exactly," Ryu said.

"Well have you seen this guy since that day?" she asked.

"I believe he follows me around," Ryu said. "It's like I can feel his presence haunting me."

_I believe that is why you fight Ryu. You fight because of that guy. You can't truly be at peace until you face him. You want revenge. _Chun-li thought.

"So Chun-li, what about your parents?" Ryu asked.

"Well my mom died of cancer when I was young," she said. "I was raised by my father. He was the best detective in Hong Kong."

"So is that why you are a detective? To be just like him?" Ryu asked.

"Well not completely. It is more to honor him," she said.

"Where is he?" Ryu asked.

"He was murdered by Bison," Chun-li said.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. My father was close to exposing Shadowlaw and Bison decided to kill him. That's why I hate Bison so much. That's why I became a detective. To honor my father by taking down Shadowlaw," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

_She isn't much different from me. It's strange. When I think about it, our pasts are similar. We both lost the ones we love to monsters. We both continue to fight to avenge our fallen ones. Perhaps it was meant for us to meet because our journeys are led for the same reasons. _Ryu thought.

"I'm sorry for what Bison did to your father," Ryu said. "I know how it feels."

"Thank you," Chun-li said.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Ryu have you ever had a girlfriend?" Chun-li asked.

Ryu was caught off guard by this question. They were talking about something so serious and she comes out with a question about his love life.

"I've had a few," Ryu said.

"Do you ever see yourself getting married?" Chun-li asked.

"I don't know," Ryu said.

"Isn't your friend engaged?" Chun-li asked.

"Yeah. He found someone great for him," Ryu said.

"There's someone great out there for you too," Chun-li said.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. Along time ago I dated a guy named Fei Long," Chun-li answered.

"I met him once," Ryu said. "I fought him and defeated him. He is a skilled fighter."

Chun-li started laughing. Ryu looked at her weird. He didn't know what was so funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Ryu asked.

"It's just funny that you fought my ex-boyfriend," Chun-li said.

"Why?" Ryu asked.

"Oh you are so naïve, Ryu," Chun-li said still laughing.

"I hear that a lot from Ken," Ryu said.

"Can I ask you something Ryu," Chun-li asked.

"Sure," Ryu answered.

Chun-li hesitated. She was nervous. The more she was with Ryu, the more she fell for him.

"Um….how do you feel about me?" Chun-li asked.

"I think you're a wonderful woman. I think you are very strong and intellectual. To be honest, I'm surprised you only had one boyfriend. I could use someone like you in my life," Ryu said.

Chun-li was stunned. Her entire body became numb. _I can't believe what I just heard. He said he could use someone like me in his life. Oh my God. Does he realize what that means to a woman to hear that? _

"Ryu what are you saying?" Chun-li asked.

"I am saying that if I had someone like you in my life, it would be a lot easier to relax and stay focused. I mean I can't explain it. The first time I laid eyes on you, I felt a connection. During our fight, the feeling got stronger and stronger. I've never met a female quite like yourself. You're the strongest female I've ever come in contact with. After you beat me, I wanted to go another round because I wanted more interaction with you and your fighting style. When I was taking a shower, I could not stop thinking about you. And then to find out about your father and why you fight, just made me feel it more." Ryu told Chun-li.

Chun-li didn't know what to say. _Oh my God! His words are as powerful as his fist. I want him so bad. We've only known each other for several hours and yet I feel like I could marry this man. I think I'm just gonna kiss him right now and see what he does._ She thought.

Chun-li slid over closer to Ryu. She kissed him on his cheek. He turned to look at her. He stared deep into her eyes and she returned the gesture. They slowly went towards each other. Their lips met and they kissed for several seconds.

"That was enjoyable," Ryu said.

"Yeah it was," Chun-li said. "Let's do it again."

"Wait. Don't you think we should talk more for awhile to get better acquainted?" Ryu said.

"We have all night to talk," Chun-li said. "Let's kiss now and talk later."

"When is the last time you kissed someone before me?" Ryu asked.

"Well it's been along time." Chun-li said.

"The same for me," Ryu responded.

"Well you ready to kiss again?" she asked. _I sound real desperate but his lips are so soft and he's so gentle. I want more._

"Promise me this," Ryu said.

"What is it?" Chun-li said.

"Tomorrow we'll train for several hours," Ryu said.

"Oh ok," Chun-li said.

They started to kiss again. This time it was a very passionate kiss. It had been so long since either one of them had kissed anyone. They had a special connection that clicked instantly. As they continued to kiss, Chun-li decided to sit on top of Ryu facing him to continue kissing. After several more moments of kissing, Ken, Eliza, and Cammy walked in.

"WHOA!" Ken yelled. "What kind of training is this?"

Chun-li immediately jumped off of Ryu. They were both embarrassed.

"Way to go buddy," Ken said as he winked at Ryu.

"Ken, it's none of our business," Eliza said.

"It's not what you think," Chun-li said. "I mean we did actually train too."

"Sure you did," Ken said.

"Ken will you shut up?" Eliza asked with a stern voice.

"Ken we did train," Ryu said still feeling embarrassed.

"So yall had a fight?" Ken asked.

"Yep and I won," Chun-li said.

"You kicked Ryu's ass?" Ken asked.

"His ass and about every other part of body," Chun-li said cheerfully.

"She has incredible leg strength," Ryu said. "It was a great fight."

"Yeah and it led to you guys having sex," Ken said.

"Ken!" Eliza yelled.

"We did not have sex," Ryu said. "We only kissed."

"Well if we had not come in, you two guys would be doing it," Ken said.

"Well we will never know since you came in," Chun-li said irritably.

"Well we are going to bed to have a little fun of our own, so what you guys do won't be interrupted," Ken said.

"I guess I'll be having my own room tonight," Cammy said.

Ken, Eliza, and Cammy left Ryu and Chun-li alone. Ryu and Chun-li just started looking at each other. Chun-li wanted him so bad. She peaked down at him and realized he had an erection. _He wants me too. I wonder if he is a virgin. Probably not but I got him to kiss me so I think I can get him to go farther. I'll just tell him to be very gentle with me._

"Ryu let's go to bed," Chun-li said.

"What?" Ryu asked. "You mean to the same bed?"

"Yeah," Chun-li said.

"Isn't it too soon?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu who knows how long we have together?" Chun-li asked.

"I vow that we will have long lives together. You, I, and those that we care for," Ryu said.

_That's so sweet but he is starting to get focused on the fight again. _Chun-li said.

"Well Ryu I really want you," Chun-li said. "Don't think I'm easy either because I lost my virginity to Fei Long along time ago and he is the only one I've ever done anything with."

"I don't look at you that way," Ryu said. "I understand because I too have a desire for you."

"Are you a virgin?" Chun-li asked.

"I have lost my virginity just as you, only it wasn't special," Ryu said. "When Ken and I were teens we would run into females all the time. One day Ken invited a bunch of girls to our hotel room during a tournament and that's when I lost my virginity. The shameful thing is that I don't even remember her name."

"It's not shameful," Chun-li said. "Boys will be boys."

Ryu looked at Chun-li. His heart was racing. For the first time in a very long time he wasn't concentrated on the fight. He was concentrated on this beautiful woman who he felt like he knew forever.

"Let's go to bed," Ryu said.

Chun-li was so happy and her heart started pounding. _I can't believe what is about to happen. Oh my God. I bet that is a phrase I'll say out loud tonight. _She thought to herself.

Chun-li and Ryu went to a guess room and closed the door. Sounds of love and passion could be heard from outside the door. The door opened slightly as someone was peaking inside.

"KEN! SHUT THAT DOOR AND COME BACK TO BED!" Eliza yelled.

Ken quickly closed the door and left Ryu and Chun-li alone to finish their business.


	10. Bison’s Announcement

Chapter 10: Bison's Announcement

**Chapter 10: Bison's Announcement**

It is the next morning. Everyone is up and eating breakfast.

"So did you guys have a good time?" Ken asked.

"It was the greatest time of my life," Chun-li answered.

"It was very enjoyable," Ryu said.

"You should have morning sex like Eliza and I," Ken said.

"Ken please," Eliza said sternly.

Cammy started giggling. _She is so hard on him. It is hilarious. I like these guys. I think we all can be good friends. _She thought.

"Are you going to train today?" Eliza asked Ryu.

"Yes," Ryu said.

"I'm training with him," Chun-li said.

"I'm training today too," Ken said.

"You should train as well Cammy," Ryu said. "I would love to see your fighting style."

"I'm no expert like you, but I'll show you what I can do," she said as she winked at him.

"I think we should all go for a good long walk," Eliza said.

"I would enjoy that," Ryu said.

"Ok, we'll go after breakfast," Eliza said.

"Let's take a two hour walk," Ryu said.

Ken, Chun-li, and Cammy all dreaded having to walk for two hours, but Ryu and Eliza were both excited.

"Are you sure two hours is necessary?" Chun-li asked.

"Nothing clears the mind, body, and soul like a long walk," Ryu said. "It's my way of relaxing."

"Ok, then two hours it is," Chun-li said.

After they finished their breakfast they all changed into their fighting gear. Everyone did, but Eliza. She wore tights. She has never fought in her life. They all left for their walk.

_Thailand_

"Everything is set up, sir," said a short, bald old man.

"Good," Bison said. "That was faster than I had anticipated."

"Whenever you are ready for your message, just hit this button," the man said as he pointed to a red button. "It will deliver your message, worldwide via satellite.

"Excellent," Bison said.

_The time has come. I will once again strike terror on this world. I just have to rid myself of several who might oppose me. I will kill you all and then no one will get in my way. _Bison thought to himself as he grinned.

"Sir, I have taken the liberty of tracking down Ryu," the man said.

"Where is he?" Bison asked.

"Why don't you take a look?" The man said.

Bison looked at the screen and saw Ryu walking side by side with Chun-li, Cammy, Ken, and Eliza. Bison smiled.

"This is great," he said. "It seems that Ryu rallied the troops. I give him credit. I'm sure he has told them about our last encounter. I was hoping to surprise Ms. Chun-li and Ms. Cammy."

"Are you ready?" the man asked.

"Let's wait until they have finished their walk," Bison said.

_San Francisco, CA_

Everyone finished their walk. Ken was a little tired after the walk as he was use to driving around. After they arrived home, they all sat down to drink and rest their bodies.

"I can't wait for our rematch," Ryu told Chun-li.

"Get ready for another loss," she said to him smiling.

"Make that two," Ken said to Ryu as he winked.

"We'll see about that," Ryu said.

"Don't count me out," Cammy said.

"Well just make sure you guys save some for Bison," Eliza said.

"Trust me, I will have a lot in store for him," Chun-li said.

"Well who is the most capable of defeating him?" Eliza said.

This was a good question. These guys realized that only one of them would probably be fighting Bison. And whoever that is will only have one chance.

"I honestly feel like Ryu does," Chun-li said.

"I would agree," Eliza said.

Ken looked at Eliza and she returned the look and smiled. _I bet she has a crush on Ryu. _Ken thought.

"We all have our problems with Bison. I think we all have equal opportunity to face Bison. He has affected us all in different ways and whoever faces him will have a reason to destroy him," Ryu said.

"Well put Ryu," Ken said.

As they were conversating, Ken got a phone call.

"What's up Guile?" Ken asked.

"Turn your TV on now," Guile said.

Eliza cut on the TV and it was none other than Bison

"That's right world," Bison said. "I am still alive. You cannot get rid of pure power so easily. I have come to you to warn you that the end is near."

"However, being that I am in a good mood, I will give you a chance to defend yourselves," he said. "I have hand selected eight warriors from across the world to partake in my special tournament. I'm sure several of you already figured that out, but so be it. I have chosen the following fighters. They will be Cammy, Chun-li, E. Honda, Guile, Ken, Ryu, and two of my old pals Balrog and Sagat. The rules are simple. The eight of you will battle in one on one matches. Then the winners of those matches will face each other until there are two fighters left. Then they will compete and the winner will face me. To make things fair, the winner will get a day's rest before facing me. Oh but here is where it gets interesting. The final battle will be a fight to the death. If I win, not only do I kill my opponent, but the rest of you will be forced to join me. If you win, then I am gone for good. You have one week to get to Thailand ladies and gentlemen. If you don't show up, then I'll just destroy this miserable world!"

Bison started laughing maliciously and then the screen went to black. Eliza shut the TV off.

"That bastard," Ken said.

"Well you guys were right," Eliza said.

"Our lives are definitely at stake," Ryu said.

"There is so much riding on this," Chun-li said.

"What would he want with E. Honda though?" Ken asked.

"He was there with us," Ryu said. "He fought Balrog. I think he is giving E. Honda to Balrog as a treat."

"Speaking of Balrog and Sagat, what will happen if they win?" Chun-li asked.

"Then we are doomed," Cammy said.

"Yeah. They'll throw the fight with Bison. In exchange they would keep their life and we would be under his control," Ken said.

"I'm not so sure about Sagat," Ryu said. "I think Sagat just wants revenge on me. I don't think he would surrender to Bison."

"Well then it's seven against two," Ken said.

"No, Sagat will kill me if he gets the chance," Ryu said. "He is still an enemy."

"What did you do to him?" Cammy asked.

"I gave him his first defeat as well as scarred his chest with a Shoryuken," Ryu answered.

"Oh I see," Cammy said.

"Well we have a week to get to Thailand," Ken said.

"Which gives us time to train," Ryu said.

"We're definitely going to need it if we have to fight Bison to the death," Cammy said.

Well we'll leave for Thailand in a few days on my private jet," Ken said. "We can always train in Thailand as well."

"So let's get to training," Ryu said.

"Ok follow me," Ken said as he walked them to his dojo.

"RYU!" Ken yelled. "This is coming out of your pocket," he said as he saw the huge hole in the wall that Ryu created.


	11. Training Session

Chapter 11: Training Session

**Chapter 11: Training Session**

Ryu smiled at Ken. "Sorry buddy."

"It's cool man," Ken said.

"How on earth did you do that?" Cammy asked.

"I used my Shinkuu Hadoken technique," Ryu said.

"Wow, it must be powerful," Cammy said.

"Yeah, but I've never used it against someone," Ryu said.

"Good, because you'd probably kill them," Ken said.

"Well then make sure to use it against Bison," Cammy said seriously.

"That's if he is the one facing him," Ken said to Cammy.

"Guys shouldn't you get to the training?" Eliza asked.

Ryu nodded at her. She smiled back.

"Let's go at it battle royal style," Ken said.

"Battle royal style?" Cammy asked.

"Yes. It means the four of us just go at it until there is one left standing," Ken said.

"I think we should have one on one fights," Chun-li said.

"Fine, I got dibs on Ryu," Ken said.

"Actually, I would like to face Cammy," Ryu said.

"Why?" Chun-li asked with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"I've already faced both you and Ken," Ryu answered.

"Yeah but I thought you wanted another match with me," Chun-li said.

"Oh come on Chun-li," Cammy said. "Let me face the legendary Ryu."

"Oh alright," Chun-li said reluctantly. "I guess it's me and you Ken."

Ken was ready to say something sarcastic and flirtatious, but Eliza gave him a stern look and Ken kept his mouth shut.

"Eliza you should probably go to another room," Ken said.

Eliza wanted to stay, but knew she would only be in the way. She agreed with Ken and left the dojo.

"Alright now who goes first?" Ken asked.

"Me and Ryu," Cammy said with excitement.

"Is that ok with you Chun-li?" Ken asked.

"Sure. I think this will be an interesting battle to watch," Chun-li said.


	12. Ryu vs Cammy

Chapter 12: Ryu vs

**Chapter 12: Ryu vs. Cammy**

Ken and Chun-li stood by the huge hole in the wall. Ryu and Cammy stood across from each other. _This should be interesting. I know she will be tough considering she was with Bison for awhile. _Ryu thought.

_I can't believe I'm about to fight Ryu. Look at how serious he is about this so called training session. He isn't going to hold back. I have to do my best. _Cammy thought.

Cammy decided to charge at Ryu. She threw several punches at him which Ryu easily blocked. After her last punch, Ryu grabbed her arm and threw her across the dojo. She landed flat on her back. She quickly got back up.

_Good. She has good recovery speed although her punches are too slow. _Ryu thought. _I'm afraid she won't stand a chance against Bison though. _

_Damn. I'm too slow for him and he is too powerful. It felt like I was thrown by a tornado. I cannot give up. We've only just started this. _Cammy thought.

Ryu charged at Cammy and threw a few right jabs at her. They all connected. He then kicked her in the stomach with his right foot and gave her a strong right uppercut that knocked her on her back side. As soon as she fell down she put her right arm on the floor and gave Ryu a two legged foot sweep that connected and sent Ryu to the ground. He quickly got back up as did Cammy.

They stood face to face. Cammy got back into her fighting stance. _So far I am standing toe to toe with him. _She thought. _He's waiting for me to strike. I know what I'll do. I'll give him my Hooligan Combination._

Cammy rolled herself into a ball towards Ryu. When she landed, she did a slide kick that immediately knocked Ryu to the floor. Cammy stood over Ryu's fallen body. Ryu grabbed her legs as he was on the ground and tossed her over him. Ryu is now on one knee and Cammy is flat on her back again.

_Her move caught me off guard. It was confusing. She is still too slow though. She has a lot to learn. _Ryu thought.

"Damnit!" Cammy yells in frustration as she is still on her back.

"Cammy don't get frustrated," Ryu said as he is now on his feet. "You will already be defeated if you continue to get frustrated," he said.

"Wow you are a human fortune cookie," Cammy said teasingly as she made it to her feet.

Ken started to giggle as did Chun-li. Chun-li was actually enjoying watching Ryu take it to Cammy. _She doesn't stand a chance of winning this fight. She hasn't landed but a few hits and they have done little damage to him. He's tossed her a few times and she is moving even slower than before. _Chun-li thought.

"Come on Cammy," Ryu said. "Don't lose focus."

"Right," Cammy agreed.

Ryu came charging at Cammy with speed and intensity. He started with a right punch which Cammy blocked, but was hit with a left punch to the jaw. Her head jolted back. "Shoryuken!" Ryu yelled as he connected with his dragon punch to Cammy's chin. Cammy went flying 5 feet in the air and then directly hit the floor at the same time Ryu's feet hit the floor.

Cammy was flat on her back. _Damnit! I'm dizzy as hell. I've never felt such a powerful move. I thought I was tough, but I don't stand a chance of winning this. I am going to forfeit this fight. _She thought in defeat.

"You….win," Cammy said in defeat.

"Don't give up Cammy," Ryu said. "We've just begun."

"Look Ryu. It's better to know when you're defeated instead of continuing a fight," Cammy said. "That way you can restore your strength, spirits, and mind more quickly."

Ryu looked at her and smiled. _Wow I didn't expect to hear that coming from her. _ He thought to himself as he helped Cammy up.

"You should go clean your face up Cammy," Ryu said.

Cammy had bruises on her jaws and a bloody mouth thanks to Ryu.

"I'm fine Ryu," Cammy said. "Just hand me a towel. Besides, I don't want to miss this next fight."

"It should be a good one," Ryu said.


	13. Ken vs Chunli

Chapter 13: Ken vs

**Chapter 13: Ken vs. Chun-li**

As Ryu and Cammy stood by the huge hole in the wall, Ken and Chun-li got prepared for their fight. Ken stood on one side of the dojo as Chun-li stood on the other. They were both in their fighting stances.

_His stance is similar to Ryu's. Of course. They trained together. Well this should be to my advantage. _Chun-li thought to herself.

_Ok. You defeated Ryu, Ms. Chun-li. Therefore I know you are tough. Let's see how tough you are. _Ken thought.

Ken came charging towards Chun-li. _Damn he is quick. _Chun-li thought to herself.

When Ken was about two feet from Chun-li he jumped in the air and flipped over her. As she turned around Ken landed with a right side kick that connected with her shoulder. Chun-li lost her balance and staggered a bit.

_My shoulder feels a little numb. _Chun-li thought.

Ken taunted her by posing and signaling for her to come on with one finger. Chun-li got angry. She charged at Ken and threw a combo of fists and kicks at which Ken blocked them all. She threw a hard punch straight towards Ken's mouth which Ken parried. The force sent Chun-li about 4 feet back. Ken rolled towards her and as he got to his feet Chun-li stood on her left foot and started connecting with a flurry of kicks with her right foot. The kicks were at lightning speed and connected with Ken's chin, stomach, and thighs over and over. She stopped with her lighting kicks by giving Ken a hard kick that connected with his left jaw and sent him flying to other side of the dojo.

Ken landed on his right side. _Shit! That shit hurt like hell. Her legs are more powerful than Ryu's and her speed is ridiculous. Those kicks were as fast as lighting. _Ken thought as he made it back to his feet.

Ken had blood coming from out of his mouth. He wiped it but it still came oozing out. He spit some to the floor.

"Is that all you got Chun-li," Ken said with a smirk.

_I can't believe he made it back to his feet so quickly. I had to have kicked him at least 20 times. That's right. He is fresher than Ryu was when I fought him. _Chun-li said.

"Hadoken!" Ken yelled from across the dojo as he sent a fireball sailing towards Chun-li.

"Kikoken!" Chun-li yelled as she sent a smaller fireball towards Ken.

The two fireballs crashed into each other and caused a small explosion. Ken charged towards Chun-li while Chun-li charged towards Ken. They were 2 feet away from each other. Ken threw a right punch that Chun-li dodged. She threw a left punch which Ken blocked. Ken countered with a straight right jab that connected with Chun-li's nose and upper lip. Chun-li staggered a bit but quickly recovered and countered Ken with a punch to the chin that connected. Ken then gave another right side kick which Chun-li blocked.

Chun-li then kicked Ken in the chest. Ken came back with a kick to her chest. Chun-li threw a punch and so did Ken. They both connected with each other. Ken recovered a little quicker and grabbed Chun-li and tossed her across the dojo.

Chun-li landed on her feet and came towards Ken with great speed. When she was a few feet from Ken she leaped in the air over him. As she leaped over him Ken yelled "SHINRYUKEN!" Ken's body was engulfed in ki that looked like flames as he connected with a spinning dragon punch. Ken connected with Chun-li's gut as they were high in the air. Chun-li immediately had puke coming from out of her mouth as they both were still in the air. Ken sent Chun-li crashing threw the roof as he still had his fist deep into her gut. Ken finally let go and came down threw the hole in the roof and landed on his feet. Chun-li came crashing down threw the hole and crashed to the floor landing on her back.

Chun-li was motionless. She still had throw up and blood coming from out of her mouth. _W..Wha..What…th…the..he..hell? Th..that mo..move w..wa...was un..be..lievable._ Chun-li struggled to say.

Cammy wanted to run towards Chun-li to help her up, but Ryu grabbed her.

"She's not to ready to get up," Ryu said.

"But she's hurt really bad. She needs help," Cammy said with concern.

"She'll be fine Cammy," Ryu said.

"Why did he have to be so rough with that attack?" Cammy asked.

"Because Bison will be tough with his attacks," Ryu said. "Remember that we are not just training to train. We are training to fight for our lives."

"I see your point, but still I hope she recovers before the tournament," Cammy said.

"This will make her stronger than ever," Ryu said.

Ken walked over to Chun-li's fallen body. _Wow I can't believe how powerful my attack has gotten. It has been years since I've used that move on someone. She'll be ok. I really enjoyed that fight. _Ken thought as he kneeled before her.

"How are you doing?" he asked her as he started to wipe the puke and blood from her mouth with a towel.

Chun-li opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a little blurred as she looked at Ken. She managed to slowly sit up and lean against the wall.

"I…think…th..that is…eno..enough for to…today," Chun-li said as she held her stomach.

"Agreed," Ken said with a smile.

_Ken has definitely improved. I wonder what that move feels like. _Ryu thought.


	14. Relaxing & Dining

Chapter 14: Relaxing & Dining

**Chapter 14: Relaxing & Dining**

Everyone decided to get cleaned up. Ken of course had his on personal spa so everyone went there. Ken started to say something, but Ryu told him to be silent.

"We should take this time to rest our minds as well as our bodies Ken," Ryu said. "We should all meditate."

"Right buddy," Ken said.

After several hours of meditating and relaxing, they sat down for dinner. They were all in casual clothing. Ken was wearing a blue polo shirt and khakis. Eliza was in a red dress that showed the top of her cleavage. Chun-li was wearing a purple dress with flowers. Her hair was down. Cammy had on a white t-shirt and blue jeans with her hair in a long ponytail. Ryu put back on the white t-shirt and black jeans Ken had let him borrow.

Ken sat at one end of the table while Eliza sat at the other. Ryu and Chun-li sat down beside each other and Cammy sat across from Ryu. They were pretty quiet while they were eating. They were very focused on what lied ahead. Eliza finally said something.

"So when are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"Well I think we should leave tomorrow," Ryu said.

"Why?" Cammy asked.

"The sooner we get there, the better," Ryu said. "We can get use to our surroundings."

"Well Ryu, you and I are pretty use to Thailand." Ken said.

"Yeah, but things are different this time around," Ryu said.

"I see your point," Ken said. "This tournament in Thailand will be much different from any tournament we had there in the past."

"You've had tournaments there before?" Cammy asked.

"Sure. Ryu and I have been involved in tournaments for years. Every since we were teens," Ken said.

"Ryu how many tournaments have you won?" Chun-li asked.

"I don't know," Ryu said.

"It's been a lot," Ken said. "Ryu would know if he ever stood around for the ceremony."

"The ceremony means nothing to me Ken," Ryu said. "The fight is everything."

"Why?" Cammy asked. "Why is the fight everything?"

"What benefit does a ceremony do?" Ryu asked. "Does it give you strength? Does it expose your weaknesses? Does it prepare you for life? Does it keep you protected? Does it focus your mind? Your body? Spirit?"

"I see your point," Cammy said.

"Yes to me, the fight does that," Ryu said.

"Wow, Ryu. You are so amazing," Chun-li said.

"Oh brother," Ken said under his breath.

"Cut it out Ken," Eliza said as she gave him a stern look.

"I was just teasing, honey," Ken said.

"Sure you were," Eliza said with a smile.

"So you really think we should leave tomorrow?" Chun-li asked.

"Yes," Ryu said.

"Well I guess we better get some rest after dinner," Chun-li said.

"How are we getting there again?" Cammy asked.

"Duh, my private jet," Ken said.

"Oh yeah," Cammy said. "Is Guile coming with us?"

"I don't know. Let me go call him," Ken said as he got up from the table.

"It would make sense for him to come with us. We should all stick together," Chun-li said.

"In that case, we should pick up E. Honda," Ryu said.

"Where is he?" Chun-li asked.

"In Japan," Ryu answered.

"Are you close with E. Honda?" she asked.

"We are good friends," Ryu said. "He has always helped me out when I was in Japan."

"Well a friend of yours is a friend of mine," Chun-li said.

"Mine too," Cammy said.

Ryu looked at Cammy and smiled.

_Cammy is really coming along nicely. _Chun-li thought. _It's a shame what Bison did to her. Too bad she doesn't remember much from her past. Then again maybe it's for the best. _

Ken sat back at the table. "Guile is coming with us," he said.

"Is he spending a night here?" Eliza asked.

"No he is staying with his wife and daughter tonight," Ken said.

"That's good for him," Eliza said. "I don't blame him for wanting to spend time with his family."

Ryu, Chun-li, and Cammy were quiet, looking down at their plates. These three didn't really have any family. They were all taken away from them due to terrible circumstances.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Eliza asked.

"Well since we are gonna pick up E. Honda, we better leave early," Chun-li said.

"E. Honda?" Ken said.

"Yeah, Ken. We should pick him up." Ryu said.

"Shouldn't we call him and let him know?" Ken asked.

"E. Honda doesn't have a phone" Ryu said.

"What's up with you Japanese guys?" Ken asked as he shook his head.

"Ken!" Eliza yelled.

"It's ok Eliza," Ryu said. "Ken has been saying that every since we were young."

"It's still rude," Eliza said.

"Do you at least know where he lives?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," Ryu answered. "He stays close to where we fought Bison."

"Will he be home?" Ken asked.

"Sure, he will. I've got a feeling he will be expecting me anyway," Ryu said.

"Well he better be there," Ken said. "Fuel is expensive you know."


	15. In the air

Chapter 15: In the air

**Chapter 15: In the air**

(It's early in the morning)

Everyone was already in the air on Ken's private jet. They were all in their fighting gear.

"Eliza I still can't believe you are coming," Ken said.

"Well it's too late now Ken," she said. "I'm in the air. Besides I can't just sit at a house and worry about my fiancée."

"Guile didn't bring his family," Ken said.

"Trust me Ken," Guile said. "It took everything in my power to keep my wife and daughter home."

"How long before we are in Japan?" Cammy asked.

"A few hours," Ken said.

"Really?" Cammy asked.

"I told you I had the fastest jet," Ken said.

"Damn, it's faster than our military jets." Guile said.

"Only the best for me," Ken said.

"So after we get E. Honda, it's off to Thailand," Ryu said.

"No duh, Sherlock," Ken said.

Ryu stared at Ken and then looked out the window. Ken smirked. _Oh Lord. Ryu is in his serious mode again. Relax buddy. _Ken thought.

Chun-li had her head on Ryu's shoulder and was fast asleep.

"What's going on over there?" Guile asked Ken as he pointed at Chun-li and Ryu.

"Well I guess Ryu has found something more than just the fight," Ken said.

"So they're a couple?" Guile asked.

"Well they sure act like it. Not to mention the fact that they've had sex," Ken said.

"What?!" Guile said. _Well I'll be. I didn't think he would be her type. Better yet I didn't think any girl would be Ryu's type. He seems so focused on his martial arts. I guess you never know these days. I'm happy for both of you. _Guile thought.


	16. Off to Thailand

**Chapter 16: Off to Thailand**

After a few hours, they arrived in Japan and picked up E.Honda. As Ryu had predicted E. Honda was waiting for him.

"I knew you would show up Ryu," E. Honda said. "We gotta stick together."

"It's good to see you again," Ryu said. "You've met Guile and Ken."

"Good to see you guys again," E. Honda said. "Hey who are the ladies?"

"Oh this is my Chun-li," Ryu said.

"Your Chun-li?" E. Honda asked.

"I mean..well--- "I'm his girlfriend," Chun-li interrupted.

"What?" E. Honda said. "Ryu has a girlfriend? Well I'll be damned."

"This is my fiancée, Eliza" Ken said.

"And my name is Cammy," she said.

"So you're single?" E. Honda asked her.

_If this fat ass thinks he has a chance, he has another thing coming. _Cammy thought to herself. _But he is kinda cute._

"Yes, I'm single" Cammy said with a smile. "And I intend on staying that way for awhile."

"Just asking," E. Honda said apologetic.

Cammy smiled at him and then looked out of the window.

_I can't believe I'm going to face Bison again. I hope I can control myself. He took so much from me and I can't even remember it all. _Cammy thought with so much pain.

_I may finally get my hands on that bastard. _Chun-li thought. _What will I do once I face the monster that killed my father? Will I kill him? Or spare his life? I just don't know. I'm glad that I have friends with me. Especially Ryu. He has given me more strength than he realizes. What if I have to face him to get to Bison? Then what? Do I forfeit? Do I let Ryu get his hands on him? Damnit! All these questions and no answers. Help me father. I will avenge your death._

Ryu is just staring out of the window. Eliza is staring at him thinking.

_This is the guy Ken talks so much about. I never knew how great of a person he was. He is so serious though. What am I doing? Why am I thinking about Ryu instead of my fiancée? Maybe I have one of those stupid school girl crushes. Or maybe Ken's obsession with him has run off on me. I wonder if that is the real reason Ken keeps entering tournaments. I wonder if it is because of his obsession with Ryu. Ryu thanks for saving the love of my life. I got a feeling you will do it all over again. If anyone can take that monster down, it'll be you. I love Ken so much, but his mind isn't strong enough. If we all survive this, I swear I'm going to get Ken out of street fighting._

Eliza grabs Ken's hand.

"Are you okay?" Ken asks with concern.

"Yeah," she answers. "I'm just thinking."

"Don't worry, baby," Ken said. "We will survive this. All of us."

Eliza laid her head on Ken's shoulder.

"How long before we reach Thailand?" E.Honda asked.

"It won't be much longer," Ken answered.


	17. Bison, Balrog, & Sagat

**Chapter 17: Bison, Balrog, & Sagat**

"They are almost in Thailand sir," an old scientist said.

"Good," Bison said with a grin as he sat in his chair staring at the screen.

_I cannot wait for you all to arrive. Do you actually realize what you are getting yourselves into? They actually believe they have a chance. They are so desperate to kill me that they are willing to fight each other. I wonder if they are willing to kill each other? I will kill them all. I will get my revenge on all of them and rip their fucking hearts out. Especially you Ryu. You are the only warrior in this entire world that has ever toppled me. I won't allow that to happen again. You will fucking die! _Bison thought to himself as he clinched his fist.

"Are you alright, sir?" the scientist asked.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone," Bison said.

"Yes sir," the old scientist said as he quickly left the room.

Bison just stared at the screen. All he could see was the jet.

_With all of this goddamn technology, you'd think we could actually get to see them inside of the damn jet! _Bison thought to himself with anger and frustration.

"Sir, Balrog and Sagat are here," the old scientist said as he entered the room again.

"Send them in," Bison said.

Balrog and Sagat entered the room. They were both in their fighting gear. Balrog had a huge smile on his face. Sagat just stood behind Balrog with his arms crossed. He had a blank look on his face.

"Nice to see you again," Bison said with an evil grin.

"The pleasure is all ours," Balrog said.

"Speak for yourself," Sagat said.

"Are you insane?" Balrog asked Sagat.

"You are not in any position to be questioning me," Sagat told Balrog.

"Boys settle down," Bison said. "Our guests will soon arrive."

"They're coming here to your place?" Balrog asked.

"Not here you bastard," Sagat said. "They're arriving in Thailand soon."

"What's your problem?" Balrog asked.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't in any position to be questioning me," Sagat said with a stern voice.

"Calm down you two," Bison said with frustration. "That is an interesting question though."

"Just what is your fucking problem?" Bison asked sternly.

"Let's see. Because of you and your greed for power, I wasn't able to get my revenge on Ryu," Sagat said with anger. "You actually wanted me to be able to coexist with him had your fucking plan worked."

"Didn't I put you in the tournament?" Bison said. "You will have your chance for revenge!"

"Do you think I'm so dumb boxer or pretty boy?" Sagat asked. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What are you getting at?" Bison asked with frustration as he still sat in his chair staring at the screen.

"I know your games, Bison," Sagat said. "I know that you want to kill them off yourself. And that is including Ryu. You're not handing me Ryu. You just want him to be weakened. That's all. Hell you even want me weakened. You probably even want me killed. You sure didn't show any sympathy for Vega's death."

"ENOUGH!" Bison yelled as he rose out of his chair and faced Sagat.

"I don't give a fuck about Vega. He couldn't get the job done. He got his ass kicked by that bitch and deserved his death," Bison said as he stood face to face with Sagat.

"And as far as you're concerned, I don't give a shit about you or your problems. You're right, Sagat. I am the one who will kill him. And I do want him weakened. But I'm not so sure you're the one who will do that. I'm not convinced that you can weakened him. After all he has beaten your ass before. You have that damn scar to keep you reminded."

Sagat clinches his fist as Bison continues to speak. Balrog is just standing there looking confused.

"Did I strike a nerve with you, Sagat?" Bison asked in a sarcastic way. "Well tough shit."

"Listen to me you son of a bitch," Sagat said with his fist still clinched. "If I make it to the end of this tournament, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Bison asked.

"It is the truth," Sagat said.

"I ain't a damn saint, but I do have honor in a fight. I will never throw a fight or quit. If your rules are the final battle is a fight to the death, then either you die or I die. Either I live with honor, or die with honor," Sagat said with intensity as he stared straight into Bison's white eyes.

"Sagat, if that is how you feel then so be it," Bison said. "I'll see you at the tournament."

"Very well," Sagat said as he walked out.

"That ungrateful bastard," Bison said as he sat back into his chair.

"Is that how you feel, Balrog?" Bison asked.

"Sir, I am here to serve you," Balrog said as he bowed his head.

"Good," Bison said with a grin.


	18. Arriving in Thailand

Chapter 18: Arriving in Thailand

**Chapter 18: Arriving in Thailand**

"Well guys we are here," Ken told everyone.

Everyone had so many emotions going through them. They knew that once they got off of that jet nothing would be same. The time was drawing nearer to face their destinies. Eliza clinched Ken's hand. Eliza was very nervous and Ken could sense it. He tried to calm her down but it wasn't really working. He could feel her breathing heavy.

"Honey we have to get off," Ken told her.

"Where will we be staying again while we are here in Thailand?" she asked.

"The house Ryu and I use to stay at whenever we were here in Thailand," Ken replied.

"You guys lived here?" Cammy asked.

"No but we would visit Thailand a lot for Street Fighter Tournaments and stuff," Ryu said.

"Yeah so we decided to buy a house here," Ken added. "Well actually it was my father who bought it."

"And it's more of a hut than a house," Ryu said.

"Is it a rundown piece of junk?" Eliza asked.

"It's manageable," Ryu replied.

_So it is a dump. _Eliza was thinking. _Oh well it's no big deal. _

"Well let's get going guys," Ken said.


	19. At home

Chapter 19: At home

**Chapter 19: At home**

A few hours had passed since they arrived in Thailand. They all got settled in. It wasn't an exactly cozy place and E. Honda's size didn't make anything better. Everyone was in the house except for Ryu. He was out training. He knew what truly lied ahead.

"Shouldn't you guys be training?" Eliza asked.

"You can't train for every second of the day," Chun-li replied.

"Yeah I know but Ryu--" Eliza was saying before she was cut off

"Is a training freak," E. Honda said. "As long as I've known him that's all he ever does. Poor guy will kill himself if doesn't relax more."

"No he won't," Chun-li replied with anger.

"Chill my dear, I was just playing." E. Honda said.

"Sorry I'm just so tense and the thought of Ryu dying makes me sick." Chun-li said. "Him or anyone else here. This whole thing is literally do or die for us."

"Chun-li don't worry. Bison will be brought to justice. I promise you that. I haven't forgotten what he did to you. When he sent Vega to kill you, I made a promise then to bring him to justice and I will," Guile said with passion.

"Thanks Guile. I know you will do everything in your power to stop him. The last time we were both on official government duty to bring Shadoloo to justice. This time it is nothing but personal," Chun-li told him.

"Cammy you've been awfully quiet," Ken said. "Is everything ok?"

"I am just so angry. I mean in only a few days I will be face to face with that monster. I will be in the same room as him. He took everything from me. I don't know how I am to contain myself," Cammy said with tears in her eyes.

"I know he put you through hell but he will receive hell himself," Ken said. I promise you that Cammy."

"Yeah babe, we will take him down," E. Honda added.

"Please don't call me babe, you fat disgusting, vulgar man," Cammy said.

"Ouch," Ken said.

"I've been called worst," E. Honda said. "But seriously Cammy, we will take him down."

Cammy looked at E. Honda and smiled. _He means well_, she thought.


	20. Ryu’s Determination

Chapter 20: Ryu's Determination

**Chapter 20: Ryu's Determination**

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu shouted as he went 20 feet up in the air and back down. Ryu was standing on a mountain top in his gi. It was windy. Ever since he got to the mountain top all he has been doing is meditating and training. He was having flashbacks to both of his bouts with Bison. Ryu had never faced such a foe. For the longest time Ryu had fought to become stronger. This time was different. He thought about Ken, Chun-li and all of his friends. This monster had done so much damage to everyone. Ryu had never fought for revenge like this.

_Stay calm and focus on my mind and body. What do I see before my fist?_ Ryu thought.

"SHINSHORYUKEN!" "SHINSHORYUKEN!" SHINSHORYUKEN!"

Ryu was breathing hard. _Stay calm and focus. What do I see before my fist?_ He thought again.

"SHINHADOUKEN!" Ryu yelled as he mustered up his ki and sent it to other side of the mountain toasting a few birds along the way.

_Wrong place wrong time my friends. _

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ryu yelled as he spun into his hurricane kick.

"SHINKUTAKSUMAKESUPUKI!" Ryu yelled as he performed his super hurricane kick.

Ryu was purposely trying to push his body to its limit. He is self healing his body. His master taught him and Ken that technique. He really could have used it against Bison. Ryu is trying techniques that he rarely has used. At least he hadn't used them much in battle.

_I must overcome my obstacles. Focus my mind and body. What do I see before my fist?_

Ryu was really calm. His mind and his body were really calm.


	21. Ken & Chunli

Chapter 21: Ken & Chun-li

**Chapter 21: Ken & Chun-li**

It was getting late and Ryu hadn't returned yet. Chun-li was getting worried but Ken assured her that Ryu was fine. Ken knew Ryu better than anyone. Chun-li couldn't help but be worried. All these thoughts were going on her head.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's out training," Ken said.

"This long? He will tire himself out again." She said.

"No he won't. You see training is more than just training the body. He is also training his mind." Ken said.

"Oh?" Chun-li asked.

"Yeah. You see everyone pushes their bodies to the limit. You know to a point where you can't move anymore. That is when you need mental toughness. To train your mind to focus and become one with your body." Ken said. "Ryu wasn't mentally as focused as he usually is during our fight with Bison. He really pushed himself over the limit after that bout when he attacked Bison on the streets. And then he kept training over and over after that. I mean physically he was as strong as ever but his mind just wasn't in sync with his body."

"Oh I see," Chun-li said. "He is training his mind and body to become one. That way he won't tire himself out and can really concentrate on the fight."

"You got it sweetie," Ken said.

"Well he still needs to come back home." Chun-li said.

"Ryu is a wandering warrior by nature. His only home was when we were with our master for over 10 years. Ryu doesn't really have a home. He comes and goes as he sees fit," Ken said. "It took me forever to find him. That's one thing I kinda got to thank Bison for. If it wasn't for him, I probably still would be wondering where Ryu is?"

"So stability isn't really his thing?" Chun-li asked with concern

"Well if you mean settle down with a family and kids, I don't see it. But then again what happened with you two I wouldn't have seen coming a mile away. Ryu is such a mystery. I have no clue what makes him wander so much."

"Do you think he is in search of him," Chun-li asked.

"In search of who?" Ken asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"That guy that murdered his master…well I guess he was your master too," she said.

"I never looked at it that way. Maybe deep down he is. I would love to get my hands on whoever that guy was. I remember when Ryu told me. It was the last conversation we had. I entered a lot of tournaments after finding out about his death. It was a way to honor him but I love to fight," Ken said with passion. "He was killed only a few days after I had left. A part of me still feels a bit guilty. Maybe if I were there things could have been different."

"I guess both of you have a burden about that," Chunli said.

"Yeah but poor Ryu saw a glimpse of the guy," Ken said.

"Thinking back, he did tell me that he partially fights because of this guy. I wonder if he'll stop fighting if he ever comes face to face with this guy and defeats him," Chun-li said.

"Ummm….no." Ken said with a smile. "The day Ryu stops fighting is the day I become the size of E. Honda."

Chun-li had a funny look on her face. _I wonder if it was a mistake to fall for this guy so quickly. And to do what we did. But the connection was so strong. _ She was thinking.

"Hey cheer up Chun-li," Ken said knowing what was on her mind. "Like I said before, I never thought what was going on between you two would ever happen. I'm pretty sure your bond won't be broken no matter how long he fights. I mean for him it's a way of living."

"Thanks Ken," Chun-li said with a smile. "You know just what to say. I appreciate your honesty."

"No problem," Ken said.

"Let me ask you something. Who truly is the best between you two?" Chun-li asked.

"I honestly don't know Chun-li. No one has ever beaten me but him. Whenever this is all over with Bison we will find out that answer. He and I will settle this" Ken said.

"You make it sound like you're enemies." Chun-li said.

"No not at all. We're the greatest friends and also the greatest rivals." Ken said. "We both strive to be the best. One day that question _has_ to be answered. Who is the best?"

"How can you two settle that?" she asked. "By fighting once or twice?"

"No it's when we have one final battle against each other. When the focus is truly just on the two of us. Whenever we fight it's for different reasons. Sometimes our minds aren't truly focused on the fight b/t the both of us and victories and defeats feel tainted." Ken said.

"So that one battle will decide everything? Well I want to watch it." Chunli said.

"No," Ken said. "This has to be one on one with no audience."

"I understand," she said disappointedly. "But what if you lose? Will you continue to enter tournaments and stuff?"

"Win or lose I'm about ready to hang it up. You know once Eliza and I get married I'd like to settle down." Ken said.

"Can you really do that Ken?" Chun-li asked. "I mean isn't it in your blood to fight."

"Yeah but it gets kinda boring for me now. I mean I don't even Street Fight anymore. It's just entering tournaments and winning them." Ken replied.

"This was a nice conversation Ken," Chun-li said. "I didn't realize you had such a serious side."

"Yeah I'm well balanced," Ken said with a smile.


	22. Ryu returns

Chapter 22: Ryu returns

**Chapter 22: Ryu returns**

As Ken and Chun-li finished there conversation, Ryu walked in the door.

"That must be Ryu," Chun-li said with excitement.

"How was training buddy?" Ken asked.

"It was very relaxing. I've never felt so good and calm," Ryu said.

"You do look relaxed," Ken said. "I think we should get up early tomorrow and train."

Ryu nodded his head. Chun-li walked up to Ryu and gave him a hug. They gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds. Ryu then excused himself to go wash up. Eliza and Cammy had been preparing dinner.

"Well since Ryu is back I guess we can prepare the table," Eliza said.

"What's for dinner?" Ken asked.

"Well rice, soup, and fish" Eliza responded.

"I thought this was Thailand not Japan," Ken replied.

"What does it matter?" E. Honda came over and asked. "I'll eat this food any day of the week."

"Or any minute of every hour," Ken jokingly said.

"Ken!" Eliza yelled.

"Lighten up," Ken replied.

As they all sat around the table and ate, it was really quiet. No one spoke. The reality was sitting in. In only a few days, everything would change. These friends would have to fight each other. And one of them would actually have to take the life of a man who affected all of them in one way or another. If not then there would be no hope for survival. This was their last chance to take down this monster. The bottom line was destroy or be destroyed.


	23. Bison & Balrog

Chapter 23: Bison & Balrog

**Chapter 23: Bison & Balrog**

"Preparations are really in order, sir," an old scientist told Bison.

"Good," Bison said. "This is all too good. I haven't been this excited in a long time. The greatest fighters in the world all coming together in one place to fight. And for what? To try to destroy me? The mighty M. Bison. What arrogant fools."

"I can't wait to pound E. Honda's face into ground," Balrog said with a smile on his face.

"Do what you must with him," Bison said. "He isn't but an insect to me. For your loyalty to me, I put him in this. He should have never interfered with my plans."

"Thank you my lord," Balrog said. "If only Sagat could have been as loyal."

"His foolish pride blinds him," Bison said. "He was a valuable asset but nonetheless it won't matter. He couldn't follow simple orders. All he had to do was go to New York and make sure Vega was dead and kill that worthless Cammy. He knows I don't tolerate failure and yet he chose not to go."

"Well it has been confirmed that Vega died," Balrog said. "And I will take care of Cammy after I'm done with E. Honda."

"Very well," Bison said. "My main focuses are Ryu and Ken. Especially that Ryu. No one has ever toppled me before, but him." Bison said as he clinched his fist. "We could have made an unstoppable force and took over this world. That pride of his is as strong as his fighting spirit."

"Sir, what if I am in the finals with either Ryu or Ken?" Balrog asked. "Should I forfeit or pummel them into the ground?"

"Fight at your fullest potential Balrog," Bison replied. _This fool thinks he actually has a chance against either one of those guys. _

"If I win, I will forfeit the fight with you," Balrog said.

"So you are willing to give up your life?" Bison asked.

Balrog had a puzzled look on his face with a little sweat running down his forehead.

"Remember the rules. The final round with me is a fight to the death," Bison said with a grin. "If only way to lose that round is by death."

"You would actually kill me my lord?" Balrog asked with concern.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that," Bison said.

Balrog just stood there and looked at Bison. _Fuck that shit_._ I gotta keep from getting to the final round. _He thought. _I know after I destroy E. Honda, I'll forfeit the next fight. I aint no damn fool. I aint giving my life for nobody. _


	24. More training

Chapter 24: More training

**Chapter 24: More training **

"SONIC BOOM!" Guile yelled as he sent his ki from both arms into a twirling sphere of energy and striking a tree.

Everyone was out training. None of them were fighting each other. They were just practicing their moves and improving their skills. They all decided to wait until the tournament to combat each other.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ken said as he went up 25 feet into the air with a flaming punch.

At this time Ryu and Chun-li were both mediating on the ground. Cammy, E. Honda, and Eliza went for a walk.

_I can't wait to get my hand on Bison. _Guile thought. _I hope these guys will still be friends with me after I have to kick their _

"TAKESUMAKE SITNIAT!" Ken yelled as he spun with great speed.

"SHRORYUREPPA!" Ken yelled with passion.

_I swear that guy is so loud. _Chun-li thought. _He is really breaking my concentration. _

Ryu was still sitting and not moving a muscle. He could not hear any of his surroundings. He was truly focused on meditation. Chun-li just stared at him.

_Look at him. _Chun-li thought. _How can he be so determined? Especially with how loud Ken is. Then again I'm sure he is use to how loud Ken is. Ok Chun-li. Stop focusing on Ryu and Ken. Get back to meditating. _

"HADOKEN!" Ken yelled as he sent his ki into a tree.

_I am so excited. _ Ken thought. _I get to truly test my skills like never before. Man I hope it's me and Ryu in the finals. Sorry Ryu I know you want Bison but I will do whatever it takes to face him. I want to take him down. He used me as his slave and then tried to kill me. _

"This is a nice relaxing walk," Eliza said as she walked side by side with E. Honda and Cammy. "Thailand isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The scenery is really nice."

"Yeah it is nice, even though people are looking at us funny," Cammy said.

"Well two beautiful blondes walking with a sumo wrestler and fighter isn't exactly what they are use to here," E. Honda said.

"Well I can see your point but you'd think with as many tournaments in Thailand they'd be use to different people," Eliza responded.

"I was thinking the same thing," Cammy said.

"So are you two at all nervous about this tournament?" Eliza asked.

"Nope," E. Honda responded.

"I'm not nervous, but I am anxious," Cammy said. "I have never entered a tournament before. I just don't know if I have what it takes to go through the likes of Ryu, Ken, or Guile. I don't know if I could take Bison down myself though I want to so bad."

"Although I must admit that I feel like Ryu has the best shot, if you make it to the final round with Bison, you would definitely have what it takes to destroy that monster," Eliza told Cammy.

"Thanks Eliza," Cammy said as they continued their walk.

_Focus the mind. Focus the body. What do I see before my fist? _Ken was thinking as he was relaxing his body after training.

Ryu was still meditating. He hadn't moved from his spot for hours. Chun-li was amazed at his concentration.

"Kikoken," Chun-li said as she mustered up her ki.

"You know that move could become even more powerful if you can muster up more of your ki," Ken told her.

"Really? I thought it was powerful enough. I mean my energy ball and yours cancelled each other out during our training session," Chun-li said.

"That wasn't my most powerful hadoken," Ken replied. "Also we were pretty close to each other. I've noticed that your um Kikoken attack doesn't travel that far before it vanishes."

"Yeah because it's more of a defensive attack for me," Chun-li replied. "But I would love for it to be even more powerful. Could you show me?"

"Sure thing. The most important thing you have to do is focus your mind and body. Focus your ki," Ken said.

Chun-li is listening to Ken and really focusing on her ki. She can feel the sensation running through her body. She has never mustered up so much of her ki before. The energy is getting intense. She can feel the flow of energy flowing through her veins. "KIKOTHROSH!" Chun-li yelled as this ball of energy came rushing from her.

"Wow!" Chun-li said as she saw the energy that she had created.

"Whoa that's a pretty powerful attack," Guile said.

"And how in the -- did you know to shout that out?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"I had heard of this powerful attack before," Chun- li said, "but I could never focus so much ki before. And since I've joined Interpol I really haven't had the time to properly train on my ki attacks. I remember when I used my ki against Vega. I kinda tired myself out."

"That must be why you look so tired now," Ken said. "Remember what I told you. Focus your mind and your body. You're using energy from within you so you must learn to quickly recover it. "

"Gotcha," Chun-li said. "Ken you remind me of Ryu right about now."

"Don't forget we had the same master and practically grew up together," Ken responded.

"Yeah," she said. "How long is he going to meditate?"

"I don't know but I think I'll go join him in a few," Ken responded.

"I'll keep practicing on focusing my mind and body for my ki," Chun-li said.

"Sounds good," Ken said.

"Oh and why are you so loud when you do your attacks," Chun-li asked?

"Because I'm very passionate about my martial arts and moves," Ken responded.

"Oh I see," Chun-li said.

Ken went over and sat next to Ryu and started his meditation. Chun-li continued to focus on the power of her ki. Guile was punching and kicking in the air and also doing 100s of one handed pushups.


End file.
